


Our Secret and Lies

by Kei_Souh



Category: Bleach
Genre: Betrayal, Dark Past, Death, Gen, M/M, MalexMale, Multi, Smut, Tragedy, marriage life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-08 11:24:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11645583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kei_Souh/pseuds/Kei_Souh
Summary: AU: He's manipulating them. And making them keep a secrets and lies to one another, and to those people that they love. He let them enjoy the pleasure of betrayals, before crushing them to the end. All of this is just to achieve his ultimate goal. To be love by his precious Ichigo. Warning: Smut. Yaoi. AizenxIchigo





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ichigo's body moving back and forth, as the hard cock smoothly going in and out into his hole. He just wanted to teased the man but the outcome was on all fours.

His eyes fluttering while biting his lips, ignoring the heavy weight on his back. He's bracing himself as the huge erection rhythmically thrusting, rubbing against his prostate.

'Damn...bastard!' He cursed inwardly. He's praying that the torture is gonna end soon as he felt his knees began shaking. "Uhn...bastard..." He grumbled, seeing white with every move. "Fuck...fuck...fuck..." He chanted, his voice gets louder. He's rocking his hips as the brunette ramming his raging cock inside Ichigo. "Fuck me..."

The weight in his back moved more roughly and faster, complying to his request, then the warm hand thumbing Ichigo's cock slit began jerking him off. "Your tight as always Ichigo-kun." The man's deep voice was arousing, sending shivers right through the orange hair man's cock. "Uhm...ahh...yes...moan for me Ichigo..."

Ichigo parted his legs wider, giving the man full access. 'Oh God!' His forehead buried at the pillow, toes curling and clenching the bedsheet as the sensation driving him crazy.

"Please Ichigo-kun. Let me hear your voice...say my name." The man whispered. He's nearing for release, thrusting forcefully, making the bed creaked louder.

"Bastard... I'm...trying to enjoy you inside me..." He felt incredibly hot. With every thrust Ichigo deliciously moaning, loving the blissful intensity building up inside him. Awaiting to be release. "Just shut up..."

"I'm glad Ichigo-kun..." He gripped Ichigo's cock, stroking it hard and fast . "...you loved me inside of you..." The vehemences of their coupling were indescribable. Uncomparable. He tossed his head back while thrusting harder and faster. Both speeding up.

Ichigo did love his huge cock, but he won't admit that to the man. "Aizen..." Ichigo called his name wantonly.

Aizen smiled, then he brutally slamming into him and felt the bed moving along with them.

Flap

flap

flap

The slapping of their wet bodies along with the sound of creaking bed echoes the room. Aizen and Ichigo moaning lowly and focused to their mind-numbing forbidden sex.

The younger man glanced at the clock to the side table. It's already 4:45 in the afternoon. Crap! He cursed.

"Damn you... Aizen...just hurry up...uhn...Fuck me harder...uhmm..shit..there..faster ..please.." He said pleadingly as the man snapped his hips and responded to his begging. "They'll be here soon..."

Aizen doesn't mind if Ichigo cursed him during sex. He got used to the orange hair man's dirty mouth. "Maa..maa.. So eager aren't you?" Every thrust was forcefully hitting the same abused spot. Aizen was on his limit and he could felt Ichigo's body shivering. "Ahh..after all these years..you're still tight as ever..." His one hand caressed Ichigo butt cheek, tempting to slap and bite it. "Unlike Orihime...you're tight...you're squeezing me hard..."

"Bastard...don't talked to my sister like that..." He panted, the cock just kept on thrusting him. "She's your wife..."

"Wife?" He snorted. "How can you say wife so casually...considering it was you I'm making love with..."

"Shut up..." He groaned, shrugging off the guilt creeping slowly to his heart.

"Hm... You're right..this is our moment... I'm gonna come soon... My Ichigo-kun..."

"I...fuck you... Uhmmm..so good... Aizen!" He whimpered, torn between his guilt and lust. "Just...ahhh...shit..." He purred as his sweat beads out all over his body. Finally, he came with a muffle scream as the intense orgasm hits him. He felt the warm liquid streaming into his hole same time as his own release onto spilled at Aizen's hand. "Great...just great..." He slumped to the bed. His body resonating with the satisfied aftermath of orgasm. Ichigo felt the man behind withdrawn his cock after he emptied his release.

Such a messy sex. The older man prefers not using a condom, because Ichigo was a virgin and clean, according to Aizen. Few towels were prepared on bed not to soil it.

" I love you Ichigo-kun..." The man said like always but Ichigo never replied. He stood and picking up the discarded boxers and pants on the floor and handed the small towel to Ichigo. "My divorce..."

"Don't...please don't say it.." He cut him off.. "why do you think we stayed long in this gross relationship Aizen..." Ichigo said coldly as he received the towel from the man and lazily sat down to cleaned up himself. "Told you...once you divorce her.. We're done..."

"Gross? How harsh.." The man chuckled. "I have no idea you felt that way about us..." Aizen approached the orange hair man and pinned him down to the bed. Ichigo gulped seeing the bright smile turned into darker glows right through the man's eyes. "We're done you say? Don't forget our deal... I could leave her anytime I want, but I did not. You don't know how much I endure..." There's a faint of anger in his voice. "And you couldn't deny how good am I...no matter how it gross..."

Ichigo hates it when Aizen is always right. "Asshole. I hate you." Glaring at the brunette at top of him. He's exhausted to pushed him off. "You damn horny!"

"Horny? Being told by the person who greedily sucking me during my sleep." Aizen slowly smiles and Ichigo pouted, averting his eyes away from the man to hid his embarassment.

Ichigo quite regretting his stupidity. He's just thinking of teasing the sleeping man when he arrived, knowing that his sister and their kids will arrive late, but promised to be there for dinner.

Whether he admit it or not. He's itchy. Literally itching for the man's affection during those days of his absence. It's been a month since their last mating, and certainly aching for the man's cock.

"I'm glad that I'm not just dreaming. I miss you... It's been awhile..." That sinful voice trailed off, hot breath on his neck. "You have no idea how lonely I am...without you..."

"Tch. Liar. We survived without sex for a weeks.. I think you'll learn to endure it for a month." He said, but he knew the man telling the truth.

"Do you miss me too?" Aizen asked, there's a glint of hope within his voice.

"I have girlfriend...well ex girlfriend now..."

"I don't mind you having a girlfriend.. Ichigo-kun...as long as..."

"I know...believe me.. I only want yours inside my ass..." He said. Ichigo was glad that at least the man never forbid him to have a relationship with anyone, as long as he's the top. And he informed Aizen about it since he don't want the man to distrust him.

The man leaned down and bit to his neck. His hands clasped with Ichigo's. "Then...let me screw you...fuck you...hard..again. ..Ichigo-kun. It's always been you..."

Ichigo shivered, he loved it when Aizen uttered such words and it became a weakness. His cock flinched and aroused. He's fucked up.

"Bastard...let's stop now...they're..." He was cut off with the warm lips crashed on his own. "Um..." He allowed the wet tongue exploring the seam of of his lips and moaned lowly.

Their tongues touches, dances together and it tasted deliciously sweet. Sweet as the sin that they've been commiting. The passionate kisses lasts longer as they both carried away at the moment before they finally stop to catch some air.

They paused and stared for awhile, searching for something within those orbs. Their eyes were full of lust. "Enough...let me um..." He gasped, adoring the sensation of that wicked tongue licking his earlobe...trailing down to his neck. Aizen knew exactly his erogenous zone. " ..Or...you wanna eat my sister's food." He laughed as Aizen stopped with the terrified look on his face.

Ichigo lifted his hips and rubbed his cock against the older man. He smirked as he just initiated for another round.

"Such a tease Ichigo-kun..." Aizen himself positioned in between those seductively long legs. He jerked his cock while applying a lube into Ichigo's entrance before burying his pulsing erection deeply.

'Damn Aizen and his stamina'

"Pervert..." He simply replied, rolling his hips. Ichigo wrapped his arms around the other's man neck. "Make love to me Aizen..." He whispered huskily.

Aizen was stunned. This is the very first time Ichigo say that word to him while the younger man just chuckled. They began to moved. Sensually pounding and dancing to the rhythm of sins.

Ichigo whimpered, meeting the man's every thrust and shut his eyes tightly. He think of it...he's been thinking of it again and again. How he ended up with this kind of relationship with him.

Aizen willingly married his already pregnant sister, with the secret proposition that Ichigo will sleep with him.

He suffered from it at first, but gradually gave in. There's no use of resisting, fighting the man's advances since his lower half always been betraying him whenever Aizen shows him the insatiable pleasure of blow jobs and anal sex.

He should felt guilty doing this behind her sister's back, yet deep inside he truly enjoyed it.

Ichigo is ready. He prepared himself for worse case scenario if ever his twin sister catch him having sex with her husband. She can blame him all she wants. Curse him. Slap him. Hit him.

He can just blame her back. He can told her about the real reason why he's been sleeping with him. It's because of her unwanted pregnancy that force him to agreed on Aizen's proposals. It was to save her from embarrassment and harsh judgements from those people around them.

Ichigo opened his eyes. He faced and accepted this reality. And watched the man on top of him. The man who saved his sister's dignity and providing them a very good life. That's all he need to think to keep on going.

But the truth, he's just making an excuses, convinced himself he's doing right and amenably playing the role of a victim.

He's digging his nails at the man's broad shoulder and nipped at his neck. He locked his legs around Aizen's waist, and lecherously meet his thrusts.

"Ahhh..." He moaned. "Aizen..." Savoring the stolen moment with the man. Ichigo's mouth opened wide, escaped a satisfying moan as he felt something warm and wet filling him. Again. "Aizen...damn...you're so good..." The man bent down, they shared a few languid kisses before getting off him.

Ichigo's lower back was throbbing in pain and achingly walked to the bathroom to wash.

\----xxxx----

"Ichi-nii!" A loud shrieking tiny voices of his five-year old nieces stopped Ichigo from stirring the sauce in the pan. He's making spaghetti sauce for tonight's dinner. "Ichi-nii!"

Ichigo placed the hot pan on the safer corner side of the kitchen counter and wiped his hand off at the apron he was wearing. "Hey... Yuzu-chan Karin-chan." He smiled seeing his beloved, adorable nieces. "How's my cute angels?" He asked while giving them a warm embraces. "Hey sis...how's your cooking class?"

"Hey Ichigo." The busty woman with the same orange hair as him greeted him back. She's smiling sweetly, watching her daughters embracing their uncle. "Good.. Thanks for coming..."

"Yea sure...so...you said something urgent?" He asked while gently patting the girls head and looked at her sister. Ichigo noticed that Orihime stiffened and tuned pale. "Are you okay Hime?"

Orihime shook her head and faked a smile. "I'm fine...maybe we talk after..." She said and Ichigo immeditely agreed and guessing that the issue might something she doesn't want to discussed in front of the kids.

"Yea sure..." He stood and carrying the enthusiatic girls in each arms. "Hey.. I missed you both...how's school?"

The two girls held out their arms to showing off the number of stars in it. "Me and Karin-chan...good girls sensei said..so she gave us stars." Yuzu answered.

Ichigo walked outside the kitchen, and gently placed them down at the sofa of the living room. "I see.. Since Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan are being a good girls.. Ichi-nii brought an ice cream!"

"Yehey!" The girls screamed cheerfully, and hugging him tight.

"And of course. You better change clothes first, wash your hand well, eat your dinner...then ice cream." The two girls pouted adorably but quickly run to their room to changed their clothes.

Ichigo returned at the kitchen to checked on his sister. "So what now?"

"Later... Okay?..." Her voice sounds dejected, placing the plates and utensils on the table.

Ichigo felt nervous and at the same think of any other possibilities for her sadness. "Did the bastard hurt you?"

"No...of course not. It's my fault..but please let us talk about it later." Orihime said pleadingly.

Ichigo just noticed the dark circles around her gray eyes and she seemed to lose weight. Orihime looked paler and thinner last time he visited them. "Fine." He replied briefly, hearing the rush footsteps entering the kitchen.

"How's my lovely daughters?" Ichigo froze when he heard the man's voice. He didn't expected Aizen to joined them for dinner. "Did you enjoy your visit to Su-chan?" Aizen asked sickeningly sweet and sat on his usual seat.

"Yes daddy!" Both girls answered. "After school Mommy take us to Aunt Tatsuki to play with her son... Su-chan is very cute!" Yuzu giggled adorably.

"I'm glad. But make sure you both be careful. Su-chan is still a baby."

"He's very small Daddy." Karin said, though the dark hair girl doesn't seem to care, her voice betrayed on how she's affected by the little baby's cuteness.

"Yes..of course. You and Yuzu-chan used to be so small like him."

"Daddy. Can you and Mommy make us a baby?" Karin asked innocently as the adult in the kitchen gasped in surprised.

Aizen adjusted his thick-framed eyeglass and chuckled. "Haha. Of course my little darling. But it's depends with your Mommy." He said, though referring to Orihime, his eyes was looking at Ichigo's back, who appeared to be busy preparing the food.

"Mommy...mommy...please.." Yuze begged, as if she's only asking for candy, while Karin just looked at Orihime with her puppy eyes.

Orihime looked surprised at the man next to her as the tears slowly formed at the corner of her eyes. "I... I..." She stuttered nervously. "Okay." She replied instead, aware that it wasn't time to opened up the issue between her and Aizen.

"Karin-chan... Yuzu-chan...you need to learn how to your fork properly." Ichigo watching the two girls eating as they lousily using forks.

Despite the situation they were in, he wore a poker face. He learned and mastered the art of masking his emotion from the man sitting across him.

Aizen audaciously reached Ichigo's legs with his foot, slowly moved up then rubbed against Ichigo's crotch. Fortunately, the table cloth is long and wide enough to conceal anything under the table.

'They just had sex for god's sake.' Ichigo secretly glared at the man, while Aizen feigning innocence and occupying himself with his daughters while eating their spaghetti.

Orihime on his right side, being oblivious to everything going on, cheerfully watching her family and enjoying her food.

Ichigo put his fork down. His left hand cautiously pulled out the tip of his cock from his cotton string pants and let the man's foot continue rubbing on it.

Aizen swallowed, he looked down on his plate then threw a lascivious gazed at him, glad to fulfill his unspoken request.

Ichigo's breaths quickened as Aizen's sole rubbing him, with the toes touching it. He tried to focus on his food and drank more water than the usual. He felt damn hot! The brunette openly winked at him and licked his lips when Orihime stood to bring water for the kids.

"So.." Ichigo started a conversation to prolong their little secret games. "How's the convention in America, Aizen-san?" He asked the man. Ichigo was confident that he sounds just fine.

"Not bad..." He replied while playing with Ichigo's tip under the table. "Exhausting since we had to visit another states. But educational...and how's your school?" Aizen lifted his other leg, while he put the other down.

"Good." Ichigo wore a gentle smile. "Been busy for preparing examinations and writing thesis." And he turned his attention to his sister. "Sorry Orihime... I didn't have a chance to visit you more often when Aizen-san wasn't here... I'll make it up to you and the girls..okay?..."

"No it's fine Ichigo. Rukia-chan mentioned that to me. I met her once at the grocery. And she said you and the rest were not even having enough time to sleep..."

"Yea right... But thankfully we'll be done soon..."

"I understand that. I've been through the same." Aizen said. "This is your last year in university if I'm right..."

Ichigo was glad to have such pleasant conversation to ease the tension between Aizen and his sister. And with their games. "Yeah. I'm taking internship in your hospital. It's still a long way...but I think I can do it..."

"I'm glad. Pediactrics right? I can ask some of my collegues to help you..."

"No thanks. That would be unfair. I'm confident I'm doing just fine I guess without getting help. Thanks anyway." He politely refused, aware that the man might got upset from his idea.

They stayed for another few conversations. Just about school and work.

Ichigo felt he'll gonna explode soon. Luckily he's still wearing the apron so doesn't have to worry. He closed his legs letting the man's foot to trapped in between.

Aizen coughed when the warm liquid spewed onto his foot. He saw Ichigo smirking as he sense him wiping the liquid off then he slowly withdrawn his foot.

Ichigo adjusted himself, stealthily wiped off and pulled back the tip inside his pants with his left hand. After, he licked the few drops on his hand and pretend as if nothing happened.

How he wished he could see Aizen's face to torture the man.

"Is anything wrong Ichigo?" Orihime asked when she noticed his brother licking his hand.

"Huh?... No.. I just licked the sauce from my hand..." He said, then he sucked the middle finger with a victorious smile on his face. "It's sweet..."

"Yes. ...it's really good. Can you give me the recipe?"

Ichigo noticed Aizen glanced at his sister and saw his face turned pale. Perhaps he could let Orihime to cook something simple and easy instead.

"Yes sure."

The dinner ended soon. Aizen excused himself first and Orihime gathered her kids to clean up and sleep.

"Hm.. Ichigo...can you meet us on the girl's room later..." Orihime said while the orange hair man gathering the dishes to wash.

"Yes sure." He watched them leaving the kitchen. He yelped when someone from behind covered his mouth, the other hand wrapped his waist and dragged in the corner of the kitchen.

"Shh." Aizen hushed. "You naughty boy..how dare you beat me with my own games." He said, removing his hand from Ichigo's mouth and turned the younger man's head for a kiss.

Ichigo pushed him away and glared at the man. "The hell you think you're doing?!" He whispered with a furious voice but stopped with another sloppy kiss. "Uhhh...You bastard!"

"Can I have some tea please?" Aizen said with his usual smile after the kissed.

"Bastard. Don't sneak like that again...geez... Seriously. You giving me heart attack." Ichigo stomped and took the kettle from the cupboard. "I'll make it for you.. In your study room right?"

"Yes please." Aizen approached him from behind and squeezed his butt firmly before leaving the kitchen.

"Asshole..." Ichigo muttered, gradually smiling at his victory.

\----xxxx----

"So..tell me now what happened?" Ichigo asked quietly, cautious of the sleeping kids.

Instead of replying, Orihime silently dragged him out of the room and leads him to his own room at the basement.

"So...?" He patiently waiting for her answer.

"Please don't get mad at me okay..." Orihimie begged, sitting at the corner of Ichigo's bed.

"Sure."

"Ehh...please promise me...or I won't tell you..."

"Fine."

"I... I had a fight with Sousuke." She finally said. Ichigo stood and tried to walked out the door to confront the man but Orihime grabbed him back.

"Hey.. I told you to promise me not to get mad...and it's my fault I told you."

Ichigo calmed down. As if that man actually had a time to fight with her. Aizen barely looked at his sister and he blamed himself for that most of the time.

"I.. I attended a girl's night out last Saturday... And I ended up staying till morning." She said, avoiding the scowling face of her brother. "Sousuke arrived home before me...and...he discovered I left the girls alone."

"What!?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Are you insane?!"

"Please.." Orihime started to cried. She know that it wasn't good thing to do...but she did it anyway. "I know I regret it..please Ichigo. I swear I didn't noticed the time...and it's been a long time since I hang out with my friends. I just couldn't help but to enjoy myself."

Ichigo breath deeply, watching his sister sobbing on his pillow. He felt bad for her. Becoming a mother at such young age and refusing to continue her studies to take care of her kids must be hard for her.

He slowly moved to his bed and gently patted Orihime's head. "I'm sorry Hime...but if you want to hang out...you can call me anytime..." He let her rest her head on his lap. Just like always when he's trying to listen and comfort her.

"Sousuke told me too... I know that he never forbid me from going out...but I wanted to be a good mother and wife."

The words cut through Ichigo's heart like a sharp knife. The guilt he felt about having an affair with Aizen still hurting him. He planted a gentle kiss on her forehead and letting her cried her heart out.

"I'm sorry Hime... Aizen-san is a good man." 'Good man my ass' "I'm sure he'll allowed you to hang out if you just ask properly. He's just worried about the girls being left alone...you know how dangerous it is..."

"I know... That's why I'm so sorry..." Please Ichigo help me to make it up with him. I hate it every time Sousuke upset from me... Please.."

"Okay.. Sure I will help...what do you want me to do?"

"Can you please stay with the girls tonight. I..." Orihime abruptly stood from the bed, which surprised Ichigo and opened the bag she'd been carrying. "This..." She showed him a set of black and pink nightdress. "I..." She blushed, while Ichigo smirked. "A friend suggested me to buy this babydoll nightwear. Is it good?"

Ichigo stared at the pieces of nightwear awkwardly. Is she seriously going to wear that tiny thing. The black is quite fine but the lacey pink dress was looked slutty. "I think the black is fine." He said. Ichigo doesn't want to hurt Orihime's feelings for saying what he thought about those tiny pieces of fabrics.

"You think so..." His sister looked pitiful at the moment. While he spent time with Aizen that afternoon, Orihime is trying hard and making an effort to make the man looked at her. As a wife. As a woman.

"Yes...so you want me to stayed with the girls so you can seduce Aizen-san?" He teased, seeing her sister turned into a woman bold enough to wear such thing.

"Ehhh.. Ichigo don't say that. It's embarrasing..." She blushed harder and hid the underwear inside the bag.

"Hahaha.. Stupid. You're married.. There's nothing to be ashame... No worries. I'll stay. Just..." Ichigo stopped. What can he tell her during the time like this. He combed his hair up and sighed. "I'm wishing you luck." And he laughed and his sister stomping out of the room embarrassed.

Ichigo laid on his back and stared blankly at the ceiling. He can easily convince Aizen to stop being stubborn and talk to his sister, but spoiling her will just lead to with another careless mistake. He just hope that Orihime have enough courage to do her plans.

Maybe he's selfish decisions to moved out and lived in the dorm greatly burdened his sister. It was when he started his second year in the university. Being with twins was quite a hard work. Even him can't do both school and helping her with kids.

Before, he used to prepare and cook their meals since Orihime's choice of foods was quite inedible. He helped her raised the girls and with some house chores while Aizen usually don't spare time for her. Except for him.

The man worked hard just like any husband and father should be. He never blamed him once, because from the beginning he knew that Aizen wasn't interested with his sister. The man was the one paying his tuition fee and providing them a good comfortable life.

Aizen completely disagreed on his plan and wanted him to be around. But since Ichigo's university was quite from the house, it's hard for him to travel back and forth.

The other reason was the high risk of getting caught since the girls starting to walk around unnotice.

There once a time when Yuzu sleep-walking to his room while he and Aizen engaging with one of their hot and quick session. So, in the end Aizen agreed.

He tried to come in weekends or holidays at least look after his sister but he couldn't since being the kids is really tiring. And of course being with Aizen. It completely drained him to death.

So many times he wanted to end his relationship with Aizen but he couldn't. And ending it definitely won't be good since his sister and nieces and even him still relying on Aizen's suppport.

He just hoping that Orihime can be able to forgive him when that dreadful days come.

He sighed in frustration. There's no point crying over the spilled milk. He might felt guilty at times, yet he can't stopped himself from seeking and wanting the man's affection.

He stood and grabbed his pajamas, ready to head out and sleep in the girl's room.

\----xxxx-----

Ichigo's eyes opened wide in the darkness as he felt the warm tongue caressing his balls in a slow languid strokes. "Hum..." He looked down, seeing his blanket, moving up and down. He looked at the other side of his room and thankfully his nieces liked to sleep in the darkness. "Aizen...hey.." He hissed as he pulled the blanket up and peeked on the man inside. "Why you're here?" He asked. Ichigo was sleeping on Yuzu's bed while the two girls slept in Karin's.

"Shhh...girls might wake up." Aizen answered shortly and turned his attention fully back to Ichigo's cock. He's bobbing his head up and down. Hungrily sucking the hot rod inside his mouth.

Ichigo adjusted his legs and closed his eyes, sensing the man's throat, tight around him. He is breathing heavily as Aizen deep-throating him, while his hands lightly trailing his thighs. "Uhm..."

And he came. So fast. The man waste no time and swallowed all of it before letting go. In the darkness, the could imagined the man's annoying smirk as he trembled aftermath.

Aizen carefully crawled on top of him, meeting their lips together. Ichigo could tasted his own tangy cum thru the man's lips. He rested his hands to the man's broad chest . "Ichigo.. I love you..." Aizen purred and Ichigo moaned.

He was confused what he really felt about the man. Instead he pulled up the blanket to cover them both. "Why you're here..." He whispered.

"Your sister is sleeping so don't worry Ichigo-kun..."

"That's not the issue here...she might wake up or the girls. "

"You should know how much I miss you. You're going back tomorrow...so let me make love to you one more time..." Aizen sounded desperate, his already lubed fingers starts preparing Ichigo's entrance.

Damn, he's ass still swollen. It's annoying sometimes when they hadn't sex for a long time. Aizen became more persistent and seems to have an endless stamina when it happened. Does the man use viagra or something like that, he wondered. Maybe he'll ask the man later.

"Fine...but not here.." Ichigo replied and sounded furious but excited deep inside. He silently removed the blanket of top of them and stood. He checked the girls to make sure their having blanket, thankfully they slept soundly.

He hold Aizen's hand and led him inside the bathroom located at the same room. He turned the light on and made sure he locked the door properly.

 

TBC

Kei


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey... Ichi! What's up!" Ichigo heard a booming voice calling his name and looked up at the irritating voice of his redhead room mate. The man grinning at him while running towards his seat.

He was sitting in the cafeteria of the university with along his other friends. "Hey Renji, what's up?"

"How's things back home?" Renji asked. He sat with them and start flipping his books. "Damn... A lot of paperworks to do...seriously."

"So...how's Orihime. Is she okay?" Rukia asked genuinely concerned. The short raven hair girl, one of his Ichigo's long time friend.

They all knew that he returned home to checked on his sister after receiving a text messages that she needed Ichigo's help regarding something. He's quite panicked since Orihime never usually asked him to come back home during weekdays.

"She's fine.." He said. "Orihime had a fight with Aizen-san and asked for my ...advice, I guess." Ichigo was quite dithered if he actually gave his sister a good advice.

"Hm... Is it really that bad?" The redhead asked worried. It's rare for that married couple to have a fight and to involved Ichigo into it.

"Well... It's her fault..." Ichigo said almost nonchalantly.

"Really?" Renji and Rukia both exclaimed. Chad, the tall dark man, along with them just glanced at him without saying any words.

"She hang out with friends and left the girls home alone... Aizen-san found out... She completely forgot about the time. "He explained, Ichigo doesn't want to made his sister looked bad.

"Damn...so what did you tell her?

"Nothing... I get upset too you know... But I guess I can't blame her. She supposed to be with us..studying having fun...not a playing housewife..."

They're all went silent. Though the busty woman refused to study no matter how they pursue her, they all wished she's with them. They all missed her. But at the same felt guilty of what happened to her. Perhaps it's much better for her to focused on her family, than to witness them enjoying their happy-go lucky college life.

Out of nowhere, Renji suddenly leaned forward and invading Ichigo's personal space. "Hm?"

"The fuck Renji!" Ichigo gawked then pushed the man away. "Hell do you want..it's gross you know..." Irritated at the sudden closeness.

"Shut up... Did you get laid?" Renji grinned.

Ichigo thanked his acting skills he learned from Aizen. "Get laid?" He asked impassively. "As if... I just stayed for one night you know." Great. He's confident that he wasn't blushing or acting like a virgin by the question.

"Coz...you looked different ... I mean you look refresh? glowing? something like that..."

Rukia stared hard at him, while Chad continue writing on his notepad without commenting.

"Hmm... Renji is right.. Yesterday you totally looked exhausted. You look like a hmmm. A shit?" She chuckled. "Did you and Riruka um..." She trailed off.

Nope!" Ichigo cut her off. As if he'll want to be with that girl again. "She's annoying..and too clingy. No thanks... Maybe I'm just happy to see my sister and the kids... It's refreshing to see them than to see your ugly faces every day!"

"Hey we're not!" Rukia protested. "And I also miss them. Maybe we should visit them on Saturday." She suggested. Imagining to taking them into her favorite place called Chappy Landia.

"Sure. They'll be happy. I'm actually thinking of taking them to the zoo."

"No. Chappy!"

"Geez fine. You and your addiction to that creepy Chappy might rub into my adorable nieces.."

Hey...why you!"

"Hey Ichigo. How about I introduce you to Sun-sun. She's interested with you..."

"No thanks. I'm busy right now." Ichigo glared at the redhead. He seriously hated it when the Renji poked his nose to his relationship.

"Eh... SB?" Renji asked. The other two just exchanged glances and sighed. Rukia looked disgusted and Chad just looked at Ichigo blankly without saying a word, like always.

Ichigo sighed, he really appreciated Renji's efforts, but sometimes it's getting out of place. "Yah... I prefer that. I don't need another head ache." He just agreed since he knew that man wouldn't accept any refusal.

"I got someone perfect for you Doctor Kurosaki. Shall I?" Renji took his phone and start browsing, searching for particular name.

"Nah.. Not now, I'll tell you when I need it..." Ichigo said. Sex buddies came convenient at times especially when Aizen usually out of the country and need some release. He's a man after all. And he certainly doesn't need a serious relationship.

"Sure.." Renji agreed.

Ichigo just sighed in relief. He doesn't want to argue with Renji at all so he just agreed with him. He glanced at his watch and stood. "Crap! I forgot! I'm leaving first... I'll see you later.." He said as he ran off.

"Hey where are you going Ichigo?!" Rukia had to yelled, but her query didn't reached the orange hair man as Ichigo already went out of the cafeteria. "Does he have another lecture this afternoon?" She asked, while the two just glanced at each other then shrugged off.

\-----xxxxx-----

Ichigo scowling, cringing his nose in deep concentration while taking down important notes and listening to Aizen's lectures.

This is one of the few moments he enjoyed spending with the older man. He visited the brunette in his office at the hospital, asking for some advice, which he don't usually do. And, Aizen was professional and decent enough not to make any lewd moves towards him.

No flirting, no teasing. Just pure brother-in-law, student and mentor relationship.

"Is there anything I can do to determined the differences of the symptoms." Ichigo asked. He looked intently at the man in front of him. Aizen is very intelligent and a good teacher when it comes to this subject.

"There is. But it takes a lot of experiences and many factors. Even I sometimes confuses the symptoms with other disease. Therefore, few other symptoms revealed in later stages." He explained. "Did you switch course? " Aizen wondered why Ichigo suddenly asked his advice about the subject since he supposed to be Pediatric students not Cardiology.

"Nope." He smiled. "Professor Kawasaki is giving a lecture in our university next week and I signed for it. I heard he shared many interesting topics so I want to at least be familiar with chronic heart disease especially for kids."

"That's a good valid reason. Many children suffered from it without being noticed, unlike adults. You did well for taking his class."

"Yes. It's rare and I'm glad one of my acquaintance signed for me before he told. He said he was sure that I'll be interested with it.

"Well.. Good luck then." Aizen smiled gently at the younger man. He really proud of Ichigo.

"Yeah. Thanks. I have to go. I might be home on Saturday. The gang wants to visit Hime and the kids." Ichigo could tell the disappointment at Aizen's eyes. Weekends was usually the time they can make love since they're both busy.

"Can we just..."

"Aizen..." He lowered his voice. "You know we can't meet in the hotel or any place except your house. It's the best option we only have..."

"I know. I'm sorry..." A small knock at the door interrupted the gloomy tension around them. "Come in."

A silvery white hair peeked in, revealing one of Aizen's collegue. "Please come in Ichimaru-sensei."

The man came in followed by the short mousy dark hair guy holding some files. "Ah. Sorry did we interrupt your study session." Looking at the books and notes on Aizen's table.

"No worries Ichimaru-sensei... We're almost done." Aizen turned his attention at the short guy and gestured him to hand him the files. "Is that all Hanatarou-kun?"

"Ye...yes..Aizen-sensei." The poor guy stuttered.

"Thanks. You may go now." The guy hurriedly left the room and turned his attention at Ichimaru. "Ah. Please have a seat..."

Ichigo glanced at the white hair man. He don't like the man at all especially his wide like-mocking smile. He knew the man since Ichimaru was working with his late parents after all. Ichigo felt the man eye-raping him every time he looked at him.

"Maa maa... It's been awhile ne Ichi-chan. You grew into a magnificent man..." Ichimaru Gin said, and licked his dry lips.

Ichigo flinched. The man really creeping him out. "Yes. Ichimaru-sensei...been awhile." He replied, despite not liking the man.

"So..is there anything I could do for you Ichimaru-sensei." Aizen asked, sensing Ichigo's discomfort. He cant's blame the younger man, his fellow doctor was indeed creepy and seem dangerous.

"Oh yeah.. I came to asked a favor. If you will?"

"Favor? That's rare, coming from you.."

"Yah. Tousen-sensei...remembe' him?

"Of course. He's a famous surgeon all over Japan after all."

"Um. He invited me for a doctor's convention in Kyoto...but it'll overlap with my patient's operation schedule. I wonder if you can attend in my stead."

Aizen clasped his hands, sincerely regarding about the man's request. It will be a good convention since it was Tousen's, one of the famous neurosurgeon with many successful operations as of now. "That will be good. I'll check my schedule with Hanamori-kun."

"Done already...sorry." Ichimaru smirked. "I asked her before coming here...oh." And he turned at Ichigo who's been quietly listening to their conversation. "Take Ichi-chan with you. Tousen-sensei announced that it's allowed to bring a tag-along..." Ichimaru handed them a two VIP pass. It indicates the time and place of the event.

"Hm.. That's good idea." Aizen looked at Ichigo. Lust and excitement secretly filled them both inside.

"Um...wait.." Ichigo opened his reminder notes to check his schedules after he read the info in the VIP pass. "I think I can go. But definitely not until the third day. I have Professor Kawasaki's lecture."

"Really.. Kawasaki-sensei. That's nostalgic, ne Aizen-sensei. He used to throw eraser at us." The older men both laughing.

"Oh. I heard he still does." Ichigo grinned and joined their laughter.

"So I guess I'm done here." Ichimaru stood and left the pass to Aizen. "Enjoy Ichi-chan. Make sure to bring recorder and a lot of notes...you learn a lot from it."

"Oh thanks Ichimaru-sensei." He watched the man walked out the door then turned ay Aizen. "Seriously, he's giving me a chill. Anyway... How come he talked normal now...he used to talk so weird."

"Oh that." Aizen chuckled. "One of his patient almost die because he misunderstood Ichimaru-sensei's instruction about the medication. So he changed."

Ichigo gaped. Seriously? And he laughed out loud. He felt a warm hand pressed against his and he looked at the man.

"So I guess we'll have a chance after all." He whispered.

Ichigo smiled and gathered his stuff and put them back in his bag, letting the man hold him for awhile. "Gotta go. Just tell Hime about next week and I'll her call later. Bye." Crap. He's excited as Ichigo felt his cock twitched. He took his hand back and hurriedly left the room but Aizen held it firmly. "Huh?"

"I want..you..."

Ichigo shook his head and mouthed words. 'I want you too' He felt horny too right just like Aizen. He whispered. "Please don't.. I feel the same. But we need to learn control. " he pulled his hand and sense the sadness at the older man. "Hey."

"I'm fine. You can go Ichigo. I'm looking forward for next week. Have a nice day."

"Thanks..." Ichigo left the room. He's quite felt bad about turning down the man. But they both agreed that no making love anywhere, just at home if they want to continue doing this immorality.

\------xxxxx------

"Fuck...that was intense Renji!" Ichigo exclaimed as he pulled out his leaking cock from the twitching hole of his redhead roommate. "If I knew that fucking your ass is this great. I'll never turned you down before." He said. After his meeting with Aizen, Ichigo caught Renji red-handedly pleasuring himself at their room by using dildo and ended up ramming his cock into the redhead's hole instead.

His libido totally gone out of control since he was extremely horny after the meeting with his supposedly brother-in-law and thinking about their upcoming trip together to Kyoto. He ended up taking out all of his excitement to his room mate's offered ass.

"Fool." Renji snorted, panting after his orgasm. "Don't count on it dumbass. My ass is been achin' and itchin' for quite some time now... I'm on my limit and Byakuya wasn't in town for two months. I couldn't just offered my ass to anyone...Thanks by the way." The redhead grinned, putting on his boxer after wiping his cock off and joined the orange hair man in the bed.

"Yes. Better than Sun-sun's."

"Oh... I thought you're not interested with her."

"Nope... Actually I lied earlier...she already ambushed me a week ago with her friend."

"Honestly I've been wondering how does your cock felt inside me. Riruka been gloating around the campus how great you are in bed...and she's right..." He licked his dry lips and turned to his side, facing Ichigo. "You blown my mind away..." He whispered seductively.

"That so...are you up for another round?." He teased as he honestly felt great. No wonder Aizen loved fucking his ass. Feels way much better than doing it with the women.

"Bastard. Don't tempt me more than this. I technically cheated on Byakuya you know...so this probably the first and last."

"Cheat My ass. You kidding right? I saw you making out with Hisagi-san from my class."

"Nope. The poor guy just asked demonstrations on how to kiss a man. It seems that this time he can't turned down a man who's after his ass. How about you? What's up with you and Sun-sun."

"Hn. Nothing between us, I told you. She's just a good fuck and swing both ways. The bitch invited me to meet her girlfriend Apa...-something for threesome. Fucking hell...they both sucking me dry."

"Shit Ichi you should invite me..." Renji sat up and glared down at the man.

"No way. I'm quite disappointed...they are both loose. Except for their tits. Both suffocating me." He grinned, aware of Renji's jealousy. The man was bisexual as he is and been trying to be faithful to his current boyfriend. And unfortunately he failed big time. "And you're lucky...you're the first guy I fucked..so be honored." He stood and stretched his arms upward. "I'm sticky...need shower..."

"Yea sure...and Ichigo. Don't tell about Rukia about me and Byakuya okay..."

"As if...you told me that so many times. Once she found out she'll freaked out. Seriously...when will you gonna tell her? I felt guilty every time we're hanging out. And don't think Chad doesn't noticed you..."

"Stupid you know we can't. Byakuya is the heir of the huge company.. He'll get married and have a child. That's how it's all been. So..." Renji trailed off. Ichigo felt about his friend. The redhead is totally, deeply in love with Rukia's brother and been pursuing the man ever since.

Five months ago, the man finally reciprocated his feelings, but won't come out openly because the man's status as CEO while Renji is a poor student supporting his studies with scholarship and part-times.

Typical rich and poor relationship. And being both man made it harder.

Luckily, Byakuya was open-minded enough to let Renji play as long as his heart belong solely to him.

"Geezz. I know. Sorry about that. How about I comfort you my friend." Ichigo pulled the man and wrapped his arm around Renji's waist.

"Bastard don't get addicted to it... I don't wanna ruin our friendship.."

"Of course. Who wants to? I don't wanna lose a friend..again.." Ichigo' voice was solemn, remembering a certain friend. The tragedy happened to their families affected their friendship. And he just hoped he's ready enough to face that certain friend once they meet again.

"You know what. I think we both need comfort..." Renji smirked and straddled at the startled orange hair guy.

"Bastard. You're heavy! First and last my ass!"

"It's fine. This Renji-sensei will teach you how to teach you how to properly pleasure a man."

"Fuck you!" He spat as he lustfully glared and wrestled with the redhead to switched their position. He removed his boxer and smirked as stroked his cock before sliding in onto awaiting hole.

Ichigo mentally cursed at himself. He felt like a whore for cheating both Aizen and Renji's lover. He's so messed up. Hopefully, Aizen will understand him once he told him or maybe keeping this as a secret was better.

TBC

Kei


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Kurosaki..." A very familiar voice called his name from behind. Ichigo turned his head along with Rukia, since she was sitting next to him. He knew it. To think that Rukia suddenly invited him for a cup of coffee was quite suspicious. He felt something was up and he never anticipated this one.

Ichigo glared at the man then he felt a small hand tapped over his shoulder. He shrugged, of course there's no way he could run away from this situtation. " Ishida." He hissed behind his teeth.

The black hair guy pushed his eyeglass and cautiously approached them. It's awkward moment considering they were all close friends since high school and got separated because of the tragedy they didn't wished for.

"Kurosaki...can we talk?" He asked and seeing the fiery gaze of Ichigo. Ishida knew how much the guy hated him. But it's now or never.

"Talk." Ichigo replied with angered in his voice.

"Private."

"You..." Ichigo was stopped by the small hand gripped firmly on his shoulder. He looked at Rukia and there some pleading and understanding within her eyes. "Fine."

They walked quietly till they reached the deserted part of the public park. Ichigo sat of the bench and waited for Ishida to speak.

"Kurosaki... Do you think it's about time to end this up?"

"End?" Ichigo hissed and gritted his teeth. "After what your parents did with my Mom and what my bastard father did to my sister...you wanted me to..." Ichigo yelled at him.

"Shut up! You don't need to remind me all about it! It's wasn't just you Kurosaki" ishida blurted out furiously." I suffered too don't forgot that and I lost eveything... Our house... my father..my mother...everything so don't act as if you didn't know what I've been through! You're so unfair Kurosaki!"

Ichigo froze at Ishida's burst. Yeah. He's right, he was so unfair. He'd been blindly blaming Ishida for all the messed up had happened. Just like him and his sister, Ishida was another victim of their parents infidelity.

The once happy and almost perfect families started to crumbled. His late father rumored to have a secret affair with someone they never knew, that pushed his mother to seek advice from Ishida's dad, Ryuuken, considering the man was the closest friend of their family. In the end, his mother also committed the same mistake and had an affair with the man.

Their relationship revealed when they both stabbed to death by Ishida's mother Kanae before she killed herself with the same knife she used to kill them.

A month after the death of his mother, his father Isshin hanged himself.

It was a nightmare. A tragedy that they couldn't just forget. Thankfully, few people quietly resolved incident to avoid it from getting exposed. Money works for that matters, after all their parents were respected doctors of the Karakura Hospital. With the exposure of their infidelity and death it might affect the hospital's reputation.

Ichigo leaned back and looked up the blue sky. He breath deeply as remembering those painful memories. And he had been oblivious for everything happen around him.

Those were dark times of their lives. He observed Ishida as the dark hair guy sat quietly next to him. It was an awkward silence between them. And he's been avoiding Ishida like a plague since then.

It's been five years now and perhaps Ishida is right. They must ended it now, forgive him and moved on.

"It won't come back just easily..." Ichigo said. "Our friendship..."

"I know." Ishida agreed. He looked at Ichigo with a sad smile. " I have many things I wanted to tell you...but I guessed there's no use now..."

"Like what? Tell me..." He encouraged him. It's better to talk about everything and let out all the pain they've been enduring all this time.

"Orihime..." Ishida muttered.

"And..."

"When I found out that she's pregnant... I ..."

"Marry her?" He cut off coldy. "Then why you didn't?"

"Aizen..."

Ichigo swallowed, did Ishida knew anything about his deal with the man? "What about him?"

"He married Orihime..." He said while Ichigo felt relieved. "How can I ask your sister to marry her if I have nothing to offer her...,"

"So what? We're just the same."

"It's just an excuse... I thought marrying her will turn back anything we all have like before. Our friendship...we will be heal and just move on. but I was wrong. It won't change anything..and it's not that simple. Aizen saved both of you..our parents reputations, although I'm not sure if they deserved it... and then me... He did his best to keep us all safe from those people, media who wanted nothing but to pry our lives. He bribed them not to exposed everything happened to us... So we're all here now... How can I compete with such man?"

Ichigo remained silent, but what the guy said was true. It was truly a chaos that time. It will probably ruin their future if the man didn't interfered to helped them.

"Yea.. To be honest I don't know where we are now if Aizen-san didn't help us?"

"Aizen-san huh? I thought you loathed him..." The dark hair guy asked. He remembered on how Ichigo suddenly hated Aizen after the wedding with his sister, considering he used to look up at the man when they were younger.

"I did. But I owe him... Listen Ishida.. I know I'm being an asshole... And I should be there for you too..but I left you alone... I'm sorry I guess.."

"Nope. Don't say that... I just want to clear the misunderstating between us... It's been five years now... I want to completely moved on and live with my new life. And you have no idea how much I..."

"No. You know we can't especially now. If you want to fix us friendship just for that..forget it. I told you before, I can't look at you like that way..."

"I see. I know you will say that... Then... " Ishida held out his hand toward Ichigo. "Friends?"

Ichigo held it and smile. He pulled the man closer him and embrace. "I'm sorry Ishida. And thank you..for being annoying stalker who never give up to me."

"Don't count on it. You're just too stubborn."

"Jerk." He let go and sat back on the bench. "You go first... I'll stay for a bit. I just need time to think..alone."

"Sure. Thanks Kurosaki."

Ichigo felt relieved and the burden he's been carrying lightened a bit. He was glad at Ishida's persistence whenever the guy had a chance to dropped by to their university, just to talk to him.

Ishida chooses different path. From what Chad said, Ishida took couture courses and now owning a small boutique somewhere in Karakura.

Chad, Rukia and Renji remained friends with Ishida except him.

Discovering their parents infidelity and Isshin's suicide affects not just their lives but also thier friendship.

And there's Orihime's pregnancy. The busty woman kept it for a two months before they found out. At first she was reluctant to tell them...but eventually she admitted.

She was raped by Isshin. When Masaki and Ryuuken's affair revealed after death, the man who used to be a good father changed a lot. He drowned himself with alcohol and spent all the money they have for gambling.

Ichigo and Orihime frequently stayed at Rukia whenever Isshin returned home drunk.

Orihime revealed that the man had been raping her ever since their mother death and threatened that he will kill her and Ichigo. She's frightened and just kept her mouth shut. It goes on till Isshin hang himself to death.

Ichigo doesn't know how to react or to feel about Orihime. He suppose to protect her since he's the older, but he's been blind with everything happened.

Ichigo was desperate. They had nothing left to survive, then Aizen approached him with a tempting yet indecent proposal.

It came shocked to him that the man was gay and been eyeing him since he entered high school. It's disgusting to think that the man once became his tutor and treated like an older brother was lusting for him.

He's running out of time. He think carefully about it and he agreed. After their high school graduation Aizen married Orihime, she's supposedly on her fourth month that time.

Everything happened so fast and resolved in the blink of eye. They moved in the next town and lived in the new house Aizen provided them. They work hard to forgot and treat all of the mess happened was just a nightmare.

Ichigo breath deeply, he guessed everything is fine at it is now. He stood and jogged back to meet to Rukia and Ishida. It will be nice to celebrate his and Ishida's reconcilation once and for all.

\-----xxxxx-----

Ichigo hurriedly back to university after his conversation with Ishida. He felt tired and decided to drop by to the library tomorrow instead and just rest in his dorm room.

He was totally surprised to see the long raven haired man sipping his tea calmly in their room. Byakuya Kuchiki, his room mate's rich and handsome lover. Rukia's older brother.

He looked around to searched for his room mate, then the sound of the streaming water in the shower answered his unspoken query.

He sniffed into the air, the room reeks of sex. Ichigo doesn't mind since he knew that the two love birds couldn't just checked out in any hotel to do it nor in the man's flat. His sister Rukia was staying with him sometimes.

"Hey... What's up?" Ichigo asked awkwardly. The man just nooded at him in return.

The bathroom door opened and revealed the half-naked red head man, showing off his glorious body. It's just too bad... Ichigo preferred to be Renji's friends than a lover.

"Hey Ichigo! Sorry I didn't informed you... I forgot." Renji said blushing and looked at his lover before opening his drawer to take clothes.

"Nope it's fine. Just lock the door when you do.." He smirked, sensing the older man tensed. "And not too loud if possible please."

"Dumb..'course we will." Renji grinned.

"You still have class today?" Ichigo stood and turn on the electric kettle to boil water for another tea, knowing that the older man will ask for more.

"Yea... But I'll just drop off my paperworks and come back. Will you entertain Byakuya for me?"

"Yea sure. Shall I do twerking or strip dance?" He teased.

"Asshole."

"And.. Rukia?" It might be a bad timing to ask but he knew that the woman might seen Byakuya's car parking in the university ground.

"Don't worry about it. She knew I'll be home later from the airport." Byakuya informed them.

Ichigo snorted deep inside. 'Yeah you landed on Renji's ass.'

"Great. Gotta go. I won't be long." Then the redhead man just left them with Ichigo had no idea what to do.

"So..." It was really awkward to be along with this man. He knew Byakuya since high school but for some reason the man seems so distance. His slate gray eyes felt like assessing his souls once he looked. He felt uncomfortable being around him even though they never really had a chance to talk.

"I don't mind strip dancing..." The man said.

Ichigo gawked at him. "The what?"

"You want to entertain me right? Then strip dancing..."

Ichigo's jaw dropped. Is this man seriously think he's going to strip dance. And how the hell he could look so calm while talking about it. "I'm just teasing you..." Ichigo replied sarcastically.

"Oh. Don't teased me more. I got hard on."

Ichigo smirked. "Bastard..." Ichigo shook his head. Something wrong with man's sense of humor. It's good that Renji actually warned him about that.

"How are your sister and her kids?" Byakuya asked instead. He sense Ichigo's discomfort towards him when he even made an effort to engaged a normal conversation with him. Perhaps he failed at it.

"They are fine. Thanks for asking."

"I heard about it..."

"Huh?!"

"You and Renji. He confessed me about it."

Ichigo was stunned. Trust Renji and his big loud mouth for telling his lover about their friendly sex.

"I... We.." He stuttered, no used of admitting or denying it since the big mouth redhead already spitted out.

"It's fine. Renji is wild at times. It's better than letting him sleep with just anyone. And he said he truly enjoyed it. He even moaned your name while we..." Kuchiki stopped. Maybe it's inappropriate for him to say any more words. He felt hurt honestly, but at least his lover never kept it as a secret.

Ichigo cursed the redhead. Does he really need to say that to his lover? "Something definetely wrong with the two of you. Oh.. I didn't think of you as a thoughtful man. Byakuya."

"I am. Believe me I am."

An awkward silence enveloped the room. Ichigo doesn't know anything to talk about the man. He watched the man moved his chair closer and talked in a low voice, but enough to hear. "And Aizen?"

"Huh? Aizen-san." He's quite shocked inside but he kept his emotion in check. "He's fine I guess."

"Not that. I know about you and him." His calm voice send Ichigo shivered through his spine.

Ichigo swallowed, assessing the truth at Byakuya's words. And he's certainly not lying.

"It's apparent from the person's view who had the same intention as him.."

"You..." It came shocked to him, to think that someone like Byakuya to be interested on him.

"No worries. I totally moved on from you. I love Renji. Truly. Deeply.

"I... I.."

"It's alright. I quite surprised that until now nobody notice it. You're both good at hiding."

"Shut up! You have no idea what I..." He was cut when Byakuya gestured his hand to stopped from talking.

"I won't blame nor encourage the kind of relationship you have with him. Right from the start he's interested on you. I kinda admired his dedication towards you. And sadly Orihime is just a perfect excuse for him to get you..."

"You knew what he did to me...and you don't say anything?"

"What would you want me to say...Without him. What kind of life do you think you have right now. I'm not supposed to say this...to tell you to continue your relationship with him...but think about your sister and her kids...and even you without Aizen"

"Why are saying this to me now? It's been freaking five years now...Or are you threatening me?"

"Threatening you? Don't get the wrong idea Kurosaki..."

"Then why..." The man just patted his shoulder and mouthed a words that made him gawked at the man. "Bitch."

"I'm just being honest. And it's quite not right coming from you. Sometimes I wonder how come no one else notice you relationship up until now. But well, you two were a good actors..."

"Asshole. You have no idea."

"Do you love him?"

Ichigo snorted and glared at the man. "Love him? Are you kidding? That man practically shoving his dick in my ass instead of spending his time with my sister..."

"But you like it..?" Byakuya asked cooly while Ichigo just gaped. "You enjoyed sleeping with him."

"As if!" He spat.

"If not. I don't think you're spending your weekend in his house...or be in good terms with him up until now."

Ichigo just averted his eyes away from the man. Byakuya Kuchiki is a dangerous man. One wrong word to anger the man and his relationship with Aizen will probably exposed. And he totally right. He enjoys having sex with Aizen. "I did." He confessed. "But I don't think I love him. He's really good. Sex with him was fulfilling and exciting...but that's all."

"Too much information." Byakuya took a deep breath before placing the cup on the study table. "I'm getting married." He said to changed the topic. Ichigo was stunned but he won't say a word. "Renji knows it. I told him and I don't really mind you sleeping with him but please hold back yourselves a bit."

Ichigo gaped. The fuck?! How can the man just allowed his lover to sleep with another man. "What did he say?"

"He cried. Renji needs assurance. You should understand that we might end up same as yours..so I need your cooperation."

"For what.?"

"You will know when the the comes. Perhaps a place to spend time together...It'll be hard for us to meet after wedding. Please look after Renji for awhile after I settled eveything."

The orange hair man can't believed he was hearing those words from such man. Does they intended to make his dream apartment into a hotel where they can fuck. "I see. You plan to used me as a hideout or something. Well it's fine I guess. So... When's the wedding?"

"After three months. Few days after of your graduation..."

Ichigo felt his heart bleeding for his friend. He can't criticized Byakuya if he choose to marry a woman than Renji. That's his responsibility and a reality. Although same sex marriage was openly accepted worldwide, not with the old fashion families like Byakuya. He need a heir to continue their businesses, so having a relationship with another man was impossible.

"It's fine...we're here for Renji..." He said.

"I know. It's a crucial time for us. And a friend like you will be a great help. He might look tough but he's still emotional."

"I don't need you to tell me that... I know..." He said as Renji bursting at the door. Ichigo stood, the two definitely need a time alone. "I'll go out forwhile..." And he's having his own problem down there. Just talking to Byakuya about Aizen giving him a boner.

"Okay thanks Ichigo.."

"Thank you Kurosaki."

"Welcome...give me a call just in case..." He closed the door behind, then walked fast before taking out his phone from his pocket. "Hello?... Yeah...no...nothing wrong... I'm borrowing some books from your study room... Will you be at home? Yea right..just an excuse.. I need you right now... Aizen..."

TBC

Kei


	4. Chapter 4

Aizen lie down on his stomach. He hummed as the warm hands firmly pressing and massaging his aching back.

Ichigo smiled, delighted to heard Aizen enjoying his massage. He never considered of attending some sensual massage class, but Renji insisted that it may be useful one day. And he glad that he actually listened to his redhead friend.

"Do you like it Aizen?" He asked, the man just nooded. His hands skillfully pressed at the man's broad back.

The very first day of the convention was long and tiring yet very knowledgable. Ichigo was glad to have an opportunity to attended such event. Some of the senior doctors generously shared their views and researches and they were really educational and inspiring.

After an hours of lectures, there's a small gathering to welcome everyone. Ichigo met other students and hang out with them, sharing and discussing matters about their courses, while Aizen associates with his fellow doctors. After dinner they spent time in the hot springs along with the rest, while some went out for drinking.

Then they decided to returned to their shared room. Ichigo and Aizen were immediately engaged in hot steamy sex in the shower. It was something they only tried twice when Orihime was in the hospital when she gave birth. And never tried it again. Not until now.

They enjoying themselves and tried positions they never tried before. And ended up massaging the man, when Aizen accidentally sprained his back and Ichigo teased him for getting old.

Aizen turned around and leaned his back at the headboard with pillows. He patted the space beside and Ichigo happily crawled next to him.

"Um.." Ichigo leaned down to kissed Aizen when the man rested his head on Ichigo's shoulder. "So even you can't beat aging huh?" He chuckled, wrapping his arm around him and they cudddled. He felt incredibly content right now.

"I'm not that old. You're just heavy.." Aizen objected.

"Tch, and who's the one who want to carry me like that...horny old man.." Ichigo was also excited to try the position Aizen had suggested, but unluckily sprained his back.

Aizen laughed softly, enjoying the warm body embracing him. "This is nice. We never done this too before. Do you like it Ichigo?"

"Yea.. I'm... I guess I'm sorry if I never agreed with you spending time like this...to some hotels..or something like that."

"Hm.. Non sense.. I'm the one who should think of our situation more. I should be more cautious and think of you."

"Ichigo pulled the blanket while Aizen adjusted himself and used the orange hair man's chest as a pillow. "You know what.. I've been wondering..."

"Huh?"

Ichigo stared down at man and smiled. "How come you still look young and attractive?" He asked. Ichigo noticed when he secretly watched Aizen with the other doctors that he's stand out among the rest. He's amazingly looked younger, handsome and majestically elegant with the tuxedo he's wearing. He even realized the rest of his fellow students sneaked an admiring glances at the man. He felt a bit jealous but proud that he's been involved with a man like Aizen.

"So I'm attractive? This is the first time I heard it...especially from you." His hands cupped the orange head's face.

"Of course... How else you'll turn me on if you're not..." Ichigo said. Aizen was actually seventeen years older than him, and yet the man looked only few years older. "As if I will let any man to dominates me if they weren't good looking as you...you're amazing from head to toe." And he wasn't just bluffing to seduced the man. Aizen was indeed attractive, gorgeous man. Ichigo showered Aizen's neck with kisses and nipped to his earlobe. "I need to tell you something..." His voice was hot then suddenly turned serious.

"Talk..." Aizen growled low in his throat. His hand sensually tracing and exploring Ichigo's naked body.

"I... I'm not attending internship in your hospital." Ichigo said. Aizen abruptly stopped then sat to faced him. He knew that the older man will reacted like this so he chosen this perfect atmosphere to break the news. "I'm attending Tokyo Medical and loan my own apartment."

Ichigo sat, cross-legged facing him and pulled the blanket again to cover themselves. "Please listen to me first..." He could clearly see and felt the dark mood emitting from the man.

"Are you running away from me Ichigo?" Aizen's voice was ice-cold and it's giving him a goosebumps. Ichigo witnessed the man's madness once and certainly don't like to witness it again.

"No I'm not." He moved closer, caressing the older man's face and planted a light feathery kiss on his lips. "I know.. I shouldn't be saying this... But I.." His heart is beating fast. He wasn't sure if this can be called love or he's just excited. "I want us...to continue like this..." Ichigo looked at the man's blank face obviously not convinced enough. "Don't me tell you forgot, you've been traveling back and forth at Tokyo Med for work at least once a week, since it's affiliated to Karakura." A seductive smile gradually shows to his face. "Will it be look just fine if you stay some nights in my apartment instead of sleeping in the hospital...and perhaps." He deepened the kiss and stared at him. "We'll have dinner then spent the night and waking up in the morning together in my bed..."

Aizen's expression was priceless. Without his eyeglass Ichigo admired his handsome face and every emotions capable on expressing it. "You..." He was cut by the soft lips once again. And deepening the kisses till they found themselves lying back at the bed again. "Ichigo...So you actually thinking about me." They were breathless. The orange hair man snuggled to his sides. "Forgive me for doubting you..."

"It'll be more dangerous if I went to Karakura hospital and return home to live. I'll ended up walking funny again.." He laughed, one of those bitter memory of the past. "Renji said I walk funny...who wouldn't if I have a horny brother-in-law sneaking into my room almost every night or every chance he had for quickie"

"Huh? Qui..ckie?" Aizen asked curiously at the odd term.

"Stupid." He chuckled. "It means quick fuck.."

"Oh. Indeed. We never had a chance to cuddle like this..since you always push me away or asked for more even after you came..." Aizen suddenly in the mood to humored him.

"Hey! I'm not!" Ichigo blushed at the embarrassing truth. He'd really asked Aizen to do him more no matter how many times he cursed that he hated the older man. "It's all in the past. I mean we still doing quickie, so I'd love to have my own apartment. Tch. You're so horny so I can't stayed back in Karakura. At least when I'm in Tokyo you'll learn control."

"Promise it won't happen again."

"No ..not just that. Girls are growing up so fast. Hime always stayed at home. I wish to spend times like this with you so.."

"I think I love it. I agree with you." Aizen's voice lacing with lust, imagining himself coming home to him. "Will you wear apron when you cook dinner for me..." He whispered as he stared at him with his husky bedroom voice. "Nothing else.. Just apron..."

Ichigo flustered, visualizing Aizen's suggestion. It would be thrilling and erotic. Perhaps they can do some cosplaying to spice up their moments. He smile as he faced him and licked the man's cheek. "Yes...that's sexy I guess...you kinky old man... And I don't mind you having me for dinner as well..."

Their tongue tangled, exchanging strings of saliva and rubbing each other's erection, though Ichigo forbid Aizen to do another round. After few minutes of foreplays, Ichigo stood and took the rest of the pillows and blanket from the other bed.

"Are you cold?" Aizen wondered while watching Ichigo.

"We can't leave the other bed untouched right." He pushed Aizen's bed cover to the floor and used the other one instead. "I want to sleep next to you... good night..." Ichigo embraced the older man. This is probably the first time they will sleep together without worrying the next day.

"Good night. Ichigo..." The older man turned off the bedside lamp. He closed his eyes with smile and enjoying the warmth body next to him. "I love you..." He sensed Ichigo's body flinched, and just embraced him tightly without a word.

\-----xxxxx-----

Ichigo's legs hooked at Aizen's shoulder while the older man's hands gripping his waist so hard enough to leave some bruises. His brown eyes locked at Aizen's, both reflecting and filling with lust.

He's moving with Aizen, wordlessly begging the man to go further. Their breaths becoming hot. Short pants and moans fills the room.

Aizen's brutal thrust brought Ichigo into the highest level of ecstasy. The throbbing shaft hitting, rubbing his inner walls and burying into the hilt. He wrench a muffled screams onto the bedsheet as he enjoyed and seemingly unwearied being fucked by Aizen.

The older man increased his pace and changed the angle that made Ichigo moaned loudly and arched his back. Aizen continued muttering endearments to Ichigo as he tormented the orange hair man's body with pleasure. His nearing his climax and reached down at Ichigo's delectable neck. He sucked it, licking so gently while his movement never ceased and pistoning deeper and deeper.

"Faster... Ah... Ahh...Aizen..." Ichigo groaned. His composures gone and the desire totally overwhelmed him. He wanted more, faster and harder, just like always.

He's shivered with the warm fluids spurted out from his erection, filling up the rubber he's wearing. Aizen growled lowly, cock spurting so deep. How he wished he can pour every single drop of his release at the younger man beneath. He hated the idea, but Ichigo convinced him that they should wear a condom while in Kyoto.

Aizen laid next to him and panting from the blissful of their coupling. He removed the condom then took the toilet paper to cleaned his cock, before paying attention at the younger man.

Ichigo giving him a sweet smile and let Aizen clean him. He felt a warm tongue licking the his limp cock and puckered hole. Hey... " He wanted to complained but let the man continues and stroked Aizen's hair in a loving gesture. "Ahh...um..." Honestly, without rubber is still the best. He moved his hips encouraging the man to continue and stayed, until felt his cum swallowed by the older man.

He's breathless and satisfied. At least for now. He might need to reconsider his decision not to have sex anywhere but home.

Ichigo checked the time on his mobile phone. 6:15 in the morning. "Are you sure you don't want to join us?" He asked. He'd compromised with his other fellow students to meet up and look around Kyoto and agreed to gather at 7:00 am at the hotel lobby.

"I appreciate the invitation but I'll preferred to stay and sleep." Aizen climbed on top of him, and tenderly combing the younger man's damp hair.

"Hm... It's like a date you know... It's rare for us."

"I would love too. But remember I had few colleagues here and it'll be awkward to join your groups."

"Well. It's true. I guess I'll better get shower and dress. I'll be back after lunch for convention, 'kay?" Ichigo stood and leaned for a lucid kiss before leave the man for shower. "Sleep. Aizen. I'll get you something nice later.."

\-----xxxxx-----

 

"Is there something wrong Renji?" Rukia asked the redhead sitting next to her.

"Nah, just wonderin' about Ichigo. Kinda envy him for having a blast in Kyoto right now." Renji sighed and imagining Ichigo having fun with the other people he might meet over there. After all, Ichigo has a unique charm to attract people.

"Stupid!" Rukia hit his head hard. "he didn't went there for fun. I bet he's surrounded with those old geezers and bored to death right now."

"Hey. No need to hit me you know! What's your problem anyway?" He asked, remembering that the short raven hair woman called him early in the morning to meet up at the park.

"Nii-sama..."

"Huh? Byakuya?" He asked, a bit nervous.

"Yes. I think Nii-sama...is..." She trailed off and looked hard at the the nervous redhead. "He's cheating with Isane-san."

"Che...cheating?! Are...you sure?" Renji swallowed. Crap! Did Rukia found out his affair with her brother?! Where is that damn Ichigo when he really need him?!

"Yes... Somebody... Told me that someone in the office seen some hickeys at Nii-sama's neck. I'm pretty sure Isane-san won't do that to Nii-sama..."

"Hickeys?" He gulped. "I don't remember putting... I mean..you know last time I saw him I didn't noticed any of it." He stuterred but managed to correct his words. He almost blurted out that he didn't put any of those to Byakuya. Or maybe he did. And noted to himself to hold back a bit from putting marks on Byakuya. "So..what are you planning to do about it?"

"I don't know...or you think Isane-san really did that to Nii-sama? I heard they...um.." Rukia blushed. "They check in one of the five star hotel in Tokyo...you think...they?"

Renji felt his chest tightened from jealousy. Of course, Byakuya and the woman bound to marry and obviously will have sex. He totally disgareed with Byakuya about the idea but it can't be helped. Man and woman tends to marry, have sex...and then have a child. He knew from the beggining that his relationship with the man is fruitless regardless how much they love each other.

"It's ...it's none of our business Rukia. Whether they had sex or not...it's their life. And they're getting marry by the way ..so why to torture yourself about that." He said. And it's really painful to tell the truth coming from his own mouth.

"Shut up! I... I just wanted my Nii-sama to be pure and virgin before he got married!"

Renji suddenly burst in laughter. He can't even control the tears forming in the corner of his eyes. It was actually tears of sadness but he just laughed it out. "Hahaha. Are you kidding me Rukia? Are you his mother or what? I won't disagreed if you wanted Isane-san to be a virgin instead...but your brother? Haha. You're crazy Rukia. You're brother complex is totally eating your brain!"

"Hey... It's not! I'm just..." Rukia stopped when he noticed her redhead friend suddenly stopped from laughing and looked pale and solemn. "Hey. Stupid... Something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

Renji hurriedly wiped off the tears in his eyes and smirked. "Idiot I'm fine. I'm just.. I think I'm just happy for your brother. That someone cold as him finally have someone who'll love him...and share his life with..."

"Hey. . You sounds like a broken hearted jerk. Of course Nii-sama will." She grabbed Renji for a friendly embraced. "Don't rush love idiot. Someone will come for you. Either man or woman. Just don't forgot about me once you do..." She said. "Come on. You depressing dumbass. I'll treat you a Chappy burger...okay?"

\-----xxxxx-----

"Did you enjoy your time here with me Ichigo?" Aizen asked while the younger man still beneath him. Both bodies slicked with sweats and salivas all over their bodies.

"Yeah... I'm kinda sad but I have to leave so soon. " The second day of the event was more tiring than the first one.

"Yes. That's important event for you. So don't need to miss it." He moved a bit to reached the lube at the side table before opening it. "Here...let me put some for you..."

"The fuck!?" Ichigo almost yelled. "Aizen...we're just done." He said in a more lower voice this time. "I mean...we just fucked after you woke me up...and now you ..."

Ichigo fell asleep after the convention. Too good that he already bought some souvenirs for everyone and he spent the rest of afternoon till night in the room sleeping. Aizen advised to go first to accompany his fellow doctors for drinking.

Ichigo was awaken by the squelching sounds of Aizen's eager fingers preparing his ass before nudging his harden cock. It's seriously annoys him that the man's initiating for another round right now.

"Oh. Forgive me for not explaining." Aizen said while his hand still scissoring Ichigo's ass with the good amount of lube. "It wasn't just any flavored lubricant, my dear Ichigo. It's also a cream to mend your..." He stopped and laughed softly. "..hm. anus...faster than the usual. Fundamentally, it has a fifteen percent amount of Viagra-like component at the same time an natural aphrodisiac with no harmful side effect."

"The hell?!" Ichigo exclaimed, yet still allowing the man continued to apply the lube inside him. It's kinda feel nice and minty. "Really? How do you know that?! Oh I see..that's why you insists of using that brand!" He told the man and stared at the bottle of lube. 'Espada. - strawberry flavor- What a joke?!. "Fine..tell me more..." It piqued his interest. He felt Aizen's fingers stopped working and pressing his lower back gently.

"An acquaintance of mine was a founder of Hueco Mundo Pharmaceutical. And I'm one of the investor and adviser. I helped them to developed this special lube few years back during my college. I'm still with working with them for developing other medicine since I originally dreamt to be a pharmacologist but ended a cardiologist." He narrated and laughed a bit. "Believe me my dear Ichigo. It's very popular among male lovers."

"So you use me test it out?" He sounded hurt. Now he realized that Aizen always reminded him to apply or sometimes even do it for him before and after sex.

"That's a harsh accusation Ichigo. I simply wanted you to enjoy your time being with me without holding back."

Hueco Mundo Pharmateutical was one of the huge company across Japan and abroad, if he remembered it correctly. It's quite hard to believed that Aizen was actually involved with it.

And that's explained why the man is rich. Being just a doctor won't explained how does the man had those lot of zeros in his bank account. He's literally a millionaire, despite Aizen chosen having a simple life.

No wonder, Aizen afford to support his education along with his families needs and huge house in the rich neighborhood.

Above it all, this the very first time he heard Aizen told him something about himself.

"Tch. Liar." Ichigo shoot a hateful word, yet he traced the sincerity behind the man's words.

"No. Not at all. It may be ten times expensive than any other lubricant, but it always works magically." Aizen stated in a business-man like manner.

Ichigo marveled and don't argued with it, since it's quite truly unless they engaged in a long rough sex.

And no matter how he searched for some pills that gives Aizen 'endless energy' he found nothing. And he's absolute loyalty to the lubricant brand was a bit exteme. "So that's why you'd stayed hard no matter how many times you fucked me. horny bastard!"

Aizen just laughed and straddled at Ichigo's. "With or without this... I'm always like this with you..." He lined up himself in between and gripped Ichigo's hips upward to put a pillow beneath. "Want me to prove you that I'm not lying?" His husky voice made Ichigo's limp cock twitched in anticipation.

Ichigo glanced at the wrist watch he still wearing. It's already two early in the morning, and he needs to leave at five o'clock to catch a bullet train back to Tokyo at six. He scoffed at the man and obediently lifted his ass. "You three hours to prove it, Sousuke Aizen..." He challenged the man with a sultry gazed. Ichigo reached his own cock and earnestly jerking off, gesturing the man to enter him once more.

TBC

Kei


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ichigo is riding the man enthusiastically. For some reason, the sexual tension between them right now is intoxicating.

He moves up and down in slow steady tempo with few rolls of his skilled hips. His hands leaned at Aizen's chest, while the older man clutching his waist.

"Ah... Aizen..." Ichigo groaned, sweating. Why does Aizen have to be this huge and tempting as always? The thick mushroom head spotted his prostate and hitting it with a innate sense of accuracy. He adjusted himself then began to move faster. "Damn..ahh..".

"Umm.. Ichigo..." Aizen moaned, he could felt his manhood melting inside Ichigo. "That's right my Ichigo...love me more..." He said panting then impatiently pushed and pressed Ichigo against the couch.

Aizen lifted Ichigo's hips and continue hammering his ass, sending the younger man into a state of euphoria. He's breathing hard to an increasing pace. Both naked bodies radiating heat and desires.

"Ah...ah..." Ichigo staring at Aizen. His warm hand reached out and caressed Aizen's face and making his heart beating fast. "Oh... Kami...Aizen..more..." Ichigo moaned deliriously till his body jerked violently to finally reached the peak.

Aizen still thrusting vigorously, he's too close. "Yes Ichigo... I'm your God..." The older man howled as Ichigo felt a streaming cum spewing to his hole.

"Bastard. You purposely set a couch in this room...just for this...you horny old man." Ichigo spat when the man collapsed on top him. His eyes wandered at the room and noticed that the couch was indeed the only furniture around the room, aside from the colored curtain covering the glass windows and balcony door. " You trick me aren't you!?" When he realized the paper bag Aizen had told him to carry earlier was contained tissue box, lubricant and condoms. Though they didn't use the latter.

Aizen laughed heartily and embraced the younger man intimately. "I just want my reward Ichigo. Sooner, the better. Knowing you... I anticipated this moment. Do you like this place?"

Ichigo snorted and pushed the man off him lightly. "I do... I really do... But I still have a more than a month before graduation. It's still early for this..." He glanced at the house key at the floor which gave Aizen to him once they reached the area.

"I realized something after our time in Kyoto." Aizen said. His hands reached for the tissue box. "I want you to know me more... Ichigo." He almost whispered, putting on his clothes. "The only thing we do was to have sex every time we're alone..."

"Isn't that what we supposed to do with our secret meetings?" Ichigo asked sarcastically, pulling up his pants after he cleaned up. "Or are you fed up of me?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's assumption. "Why would I" he relaxed his back at the couch. "You knew exactly how much I love you my dear Ichigo."

"Then explain so I'll understand more..." Ichigo said, and wore his shirt.

"You know nothing else about me. Just my name..my current job and recently my other sources of income. Or tell me... Are you uninterested knowing me more beside pleasures?"

Ichigo was taken aback. The man was right. He's totally ignorant about anything Aizen, aside from his birthday and alma mater. How embarrassing? The man knows him well from head to toe, till every single curves and lines of his body, yet he know nothing about him.

"Yea..you're right I'm sorry." He sat next to him and gave Aizen an apologetic hug. "I guess it's just never came to my mind...but..."

"It's fine Ichigo. Your plan of having your own apartment actually gave me an idea. So I gave you one..." He smiled, answering with the kiss. "I could hardly wait till your graduation to show this to you...our love nest. And I'm so glad you like it...this will be our bedroom. And this our love seat, where we can express our love more and more." He said, picking up his black portfolio then opened and handed the bundles of cash to Ichigo.

"What the?!" Ichigo was shocked to see the amount of money at Aizen's hand and portfolio. "Why do you have that much money? I mean... Why do you need that much cash?"

"I leave everything to you Ichigo... You're free to decide to choose every single furniture you want for our house..and using your credit card will be a pain." Aizen explained with a bright smile. "And besides, I won't be here during your graduation. I'm attending a conventions in China and Singapore... I'll be gone for a month."

Ichigo was quite sad about the news and at the same time thrilled about the idea of buying and arranging the house with furnitures and appliances. "Tch. You really do plan all of this..."

"Not quite. But I had hoped that one day, you will decide to live with me..."

"Five years..." Ichigo licked his lower lips. His brown eyes softened at Aizen. "Give me more five years...till I become a man who can stands equally next to you..." He approached the man closer, noses touches one another. "Not until I finish my internship...you're not allow to divorce my sister."

"Ichigo...don't tell me..." Aizen eyes widened though he might misunderstood Ichigo's implication.

"Honestly, I still don't know yet..." Ichigo said that made Aizen felt more disappointed. "But once we stay and spend more time here to get to know each other perhaps..."

"I understand... I wish you..."

"Shhh..don't Aizen. I don't really like giving you false hope. But I surely wants to spend more time with you. Maybe when that time comes. We'll both run away from Japan...to America or Europe where we can openly shows our relationship. It's really frustrating being not able to show you off.."

Aizen smiled and felt a bit proud. "You flattered me. I never thought you wanted to show me off.."

"Idiot. You have no idea how many female and male students swooning over you in Kyoto. I'm a bit jealous you know...too bad for them...you're mine.."

"Indeed." Ichigo's face is inches away from him. "I'm yours..." He could feel Ichigo's hot breath with his lips slightly opened. Aizen took a chance and collided his lips with him. They tongues dances together, rhythmically and synced with each other.

Ichigo smiled lovingly after they part, simply glad at the older man's tenderness. "I... I..." He stuttered. "by the way..about this apartment. How shall I explain this to Hime?"

"It's fine she knows about this place. This is mine. I inherited from my late father. As a matter of fact, the whole building. I'm leasing the rest of the floors and I had no plans to live here after marrying your sister. And this is the newest additional floor anyway, never thought that I'm going to live here with you...so soon.

"Seriously?! Hime knew? How come I'm not informed about this?"

"She's still my lawfully wedded wife. So all of my properties must be legally named after her too. It's her conjugal rights."

"But why you never tell me about all of this?" Ichigo quite offended and dismayed at the man.

"Because we never had a chance. And you never bother to talk to me...or to ask." The older man smirked at him. "You only told me more...harder and faster..." He chuckled.

"Asshole!" He lightly jabbed the man's shoulder, then leaned on him. "Are we..hm..safe to stay here... I mean you know...about other people in the building."

"Yeah. You don't have to worry about the privacy. Just one whole apartment in each floor so we don't have to worry being loud. You can scream my name all you want Ichigo..." He teased. Aizen pulled Ichigo closer into embraced. "People who lived here also wants privacy. And...do you think it's time for us to explore more my dear Ichigo. Aren't you get bored of same things we did over and over?"

Ichigo grinned, an obvious excitement mirrored in his eyes. "Frankly, I do. I want us to do that. I want you to fuck me every single corner of this house without any worries, Aizen.." His hands trails down the man's crotch and squeezed it lighter.

"Sousuke... Call me Sousuke from now on...Ichigo." He stood and pulled the younger man along with him. "Come on...let me show around."

"Stupid...you should do that first before dragging me here..." He protested.

They walked around and checked all the rooms. Each bedrooms has it's own bathroom. Then they proceed to the living room, a dining and a kitchen. With two balconies connecting to master's bedroom and the guest room.

Ichigo totally loved it. It's smaller compared to their house back in Karakura, but it's perfectly suits them both.

Their last location was the kitchen and he really liked the interior. With the black granite counter same as the table in the middle of the area, he imagined himself cooking all the food they both loved.

"This is lovely Ai... Sousuke." He muttered and blushed to call the man's name for the first time.

Aizen hugged him from behind and crooked at his neck. "I agree." Licking the back of Ichigo's neck.

The vibrations of the phone in his pocket disrupted the growing tension between them. "Fuck! I forgot." He took the phone at his pocket and answered with a very low tone. "Yes Chad?..why? Fine fine... I'll be there tonight okay... I'm still here in Tokyo Med, please also tell the guys...Ja."

"You have plans with your friend?" He asked.

"Yea..but it's cancelled. We supposed to hang out in the mall, but Rukia insisted of checking the newest club near the university." Ichigo sighed. "I want to cheer up Renji...he's depressed lately.

"School problem?"

"Nah... His lover is getting married." He simply said, without further explanation.

"Poor guy."

"As if we're better than them." Ichigo felt sad and looked over his shoulder. "You're a heart surgeon...can you operate Renji's broken heart?" He asked, as if it's possible to do.

"If I can do that...perhaps I shall operate my own broken heart first..."

"Tch. How can you such cheesy lame words with straight face?" He smirked. "Anyway...I thought you only have half an hour break..."

"Fortunately, I already finished my work for today. And you have no any engagement till tonight...right?..." The man tightened his embrace passionately.

"Yeah..l guess we can start exploring our house...Sousuke..." He said with a hot inviting voice.

\-----xxxxx-----

"You look like a shit Abarai!" The redhead flinched as he heard the familiar voice sneaking behind. He gulped his beer before smirking at the dark hair man.

"Tch. Just because you have a so wonderful relationship with that pinky...you dare to mocked me!" He sneered. "So what's up Ishida. Never thought you'll show up."

"I'm fine if you ask me. His name is Szayzel not pinky. Well.. We're around the area so I'm here."

"Oh. Setting up a new branch huh? Well congrats!" Renji was genuinely happy for his friend. Both for his successful career and lovelife, just recently.

"Thanks. We're the rest?" Ishida asked, looking around. The club wasn't crowded since it's still early.

"They'll be here soon. So what's up?" Renji asked.

"I'm good..about you...you look depressed. Is it because of him?" He asked.

"Him?" Renji feigned. He doesn't have any idea whether Ishida knew his relationship with the other man or not.

"I'm not dense you know. Byakuya." The dark hair man raised an eyebrow. His redhead friend was so obvious when it comes to it. He wondered how come Rukia didn't noticed any of it.

"Sshh. Bastard what if Rukia hear you..."

"Tsk. Until when you'll kept her in the dark. It's getting dangerous the more you hide it. And I'm pretty sure Ichigo knows too..."

"Byakuya...he's not seeing me that much anymore..." Renji sounds dejected. Lately, the man he thought who loves him like he do seems colder and far away from him.

"Well...he's getting marry soon. He must be busy." Ishida said to lightened the man's gloomy mood, though he doubted that was the real reason.

"Yea I think so too... But recently he changed... I mean I know he's doing it for the business' sake. But something different from him now... I think...he's falling in love ..."

"That's..." That's the only possibility he could think of. He happened to saw Byakuya and his future wife dining at the fancy restaurant in Tokyo. Both surprisingly looked good together while eating. "I don't know what to tell you..honestly. And he's not a gay to begin with so the possibilities are... I'm sorry I..."

"It's fine...lately he became so distant and found few marks on his chest.. I think Isane-san is a bold woman."

"Oh..that fast. Bold woman indeed. Speak of the devil they here." He smirked.

Rukia and Chad along with Tatsuki came together to the newest club for their customary monthly hang out.

"Hey guys! Been awhile. Where's Ichigo?" The short raven hair woman asked, looking around for certain orange head.

"He's in Tokyo...but he'll be here soon..." Renji answered.

"Really? What he's doing there?" Rukia bursted out. Just when she thought they'll be complete this time.

"I think he's inquiring about his internship in Tokyo Med."

"Wow! Realy?! He's really serious to be a doctor huh." Tatsuki said. She even missed the man's company.

"Stupid he's always serious about it." Renji retorded.

"Oh hey, I asked Orihime-chan. But it seems Aizen-sensei is on duty tonight so she can't leave the girls." Tatsuki quite disappointed to know that her best friend Orihime couldn't made it. She even offered to let the girls stay at her home since her sister-in-law didn't mind to watch her son just for tonight.

"Oh...don't encourage her do that. She left them again last time... when you asked her to hang out." Renji warned. He remembered the other time when Ichigo mentioned him that Orihime left the girls' alone again.

"Me? Hmm.. I don't remember hanging out with her without someone looking after the kids..."

"Really? Maybe with her other friends..."

"I met Aizen-sensei last week when I visited the girls. Kinda suprised, Ichigo didn't go after sensei's ass he's hot. I saw him once half naked when I stayed over with them during high school. Damn...sexy doctor!"

"Oh shut up Renji, you ride anyone anything with dick. Leave Aizen-sensei alone huh. And...about Ichigo. I think he's having a hot date." Tatsuki smiles turned into a huge grin that attracted his friend's attention without a fail. "A really hot date." She announced them.

"Ohhh. Tell us about it." Rukia whistled, just like the rest she's so eager to hear the delicious gossip about their picky friend.

"Well.. My husband met a client in some five star hotel, when he saw Ichigo inside the expensive car making out with some hot woman in the parking lot.

"Wow...horny Ichigo...then?"

"Mitsuo said he just saw a glimpse of them while his driving out the lot. Though the woman looked gorgeous."

"Oho. I have something to tease Ichigo when he visit us. In the car huh? Horny kid..."

"Hey! Hey! Who's the horny kid?!" The loud voice of Ichigo caught their attention then they began laughing.

\-----xxxxx-----

"The fuck Renji! Enough of this!" Ichigo shouted at his redhead friend and dragged him out the bar near the university. "What are doing to your self Renji? You shouldn't drink more than you can!"

"Shut up! Shut up Ichigo! You don't how I felt? that bitch! Ya hear... My-" Before the redhead could finished the words he was knocked out by Ichigo's powerful punch.

Ichigo shooked his head in annoyance and secretly glanced at Rukia's direction. Seriously, they shouldn't let the emotional redhead to got drunk.

Chad gaped and equally surprised like Rukia and Tatsuki, while Ishida just smirked. He helped the orange hair man to carry the unconscious man back to their dorm room.

"Are you crazy Ichigo? You don't have to punch him?" Rukia yelled, but actually laughing.

"I'm exhausted and I have to time to deal with Renji right now." He said and handed the door key at the woman to unlock the shared room.

"Fine. What took you so long anyway?Ishida and Tatsuki was looking for you earlier. You missed Orihime's snack treat." There was a bit disgusts in her voice.

"Well, I'm glad I missed it." He chuckled before laying down the snoring redhead. Renji's bed was the top bunk, but for now he's letting him to use his bed. "I went to Tokyo Medical to inquired. I'm attending my internship there, then I checked out apartment to live."

"What?!" The surprised woman yelled. "I thought you're just checking out and going to attend Karakura. And Orihime said so..."

Ichigo sat down and glanced at the three person in the room. He's sure that the quiet man was surprised at his sudden change of heart. "I think carefully about it. I made up my mind. I'm staying in Tokyo."

"But Ichigo... How about us? Are you gonna leave us for good."

"Are you insane midget? It's just an hour bullet train trip to Tokyo. It's not as if I'm going abroad. Well, I also think of it. But Tokyo is my best option right now."

"Fine...good luck then. Oh... I'm living in Osaka by the way. So we're good...hehe." Rukia stood and dragged Tatsuki, followed by Chad and Ishida out of the room. "We gotta go. Take care of Renji. Seriously I don't know what his problem. But...whatever... Let's go guys."

"See you Ichigo." Chad finally uttered a words since they met at the bar and noodded at the black hair man.

"Bye. See you." He yawned as he closed the door. Ichigo stared down at the sleeping redhead. He really felt sorry for him. But that's life.

He grabbed a boxer and cotton shirt out of his drawer then entered the bathroom for a quick shower.

Ichigo looked at the mirror in front of him. He's stared at his naked body and could clearly see the purple marks and bruises all over his body, specially around his nipples and tighs.

Damn Aizen! He cursed, but loving it. After all these years, Ichigo finally allowed the man marked on him. He's exhausted from the entire time he spent with the man, but satisfied.

He smiled and touched his body as he remembering the time they had with the earlier. They indulged themselves in 'exploring the house' and experiment few things to satiated their needs.

He had no idea how many times they did it. And he didn't really care as Ichigo truly loves every single minute of it, and certainly looking forward to live with him.

\-----xxxxx-----

Gin Ichimaru drink the last drop of beer from the can before toasing it the garbage bin.

He licked his lips as watched the voluptuous naked woman teasingly putting her clothes one by one. "Sorry sweetheart. Change of plan..." He said. "I've got an emergency situation at the hospital so we can't stay all night. Okay..."

"It's okay Gin-san. I don't really mind at all. I'll just come back tomorrow after lunch...do you want to make some food for you?" The woman asked, now completely dressed and approached the silver hair man. She grabbed his head and clashed their lips into a heated kisses before innocently smiled at him.

The man grimaced but barely showed it. "It's alright princess... Just make sure to make call me first before coming here okay?"

"Okay." The woman cheerfully replied before walking out of the room. "Bye Gin-san." She said with her sweet voice. Ichimaru led the woman out of the main door of his flat, without bothering to put on some clothes.

He smirked and walked to the kitchen to grabbed another beer, when his phone ring. "Hello? ... Yes Unohana-san? Is that so. Just please make sure my wife's life-support is working well... Yes. I will send the payment early in the morning and I will visit next week. Thank you." He sighed in frustration before dialing to make a call.

"Hello. Yes. We just did... I need money...just like we agreed. Yes... No , not at all. It's not a big deal... Is it?... Well I'm glad you enjoy your time with Ichi-chan... Yes the same account... Ja."

What an evil man to deal with!

Well, who cares? He got money in pleasures...

Everything seems crazy and it was truly interesting turn of event. Luckily, doesn't care about anything else. All he care was to raise more and more money to be able to prolong his beloved wife's life.

TBC

Kei


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught!

Ichigo felt his lips literally swollen from the amount of time he stayed kissing with Aizen. His neck stiffened so he turned around to face the man, sat on his lap and continue kissing him again.

Aizen's hands tracing every lines of Ichigo's naked wet body. "We probably need a jacuzzi like this in our home... Ichigo." He said, catching the younger man's lips once more. "I can't wait to spend time with you..."

Ichigo let go and rested his forehead against Aizen and panted. "I thought the same." He smiled and touched the man's face. "But our bathroom wasn't big as this...our tub is good anyway..."

Aizen's mouth captured his shoulder, then bit and sucked hard, probably to left some marks. Ichigo gasped, and pulled Aizen to embrace. "You never told you're coming back today..." He whispered. "I miss you..."

"I miss you too..We finish earlier than we plan and suppose to come home tomorrow...but your sister send me a message that your staying with the kids for tonight...so I..."

Ichigo rested his head at Aizen's neck. "Is that so...you're timing is almost perfect. I actually plan to prepare something in our house for your arrival... It's not done yet, but I finished the kitchen and our bedroom."

"That's great... How's your graduation? Sorry I couldn't make it...but I have a gift for you. I'll give it you once we reached our home. We have to celebrate your special day, right?"

"Yes..that will be perfect. Well, we went in Osaka, it's actually the venue for Rukia's older brother's wedding. It's their family hometown. And we thought it would be nice to spent and celebrate our graduation there too.."

"I see. How's the wedding?" Aizen asked, while his hands busy massaging Ichigo's butt. "It's kinda awkward to shared room with Renji while he's having a honeymoon with his lover." He laughed.

"Abarai-kun got married?"

"Oh no... Actually, Rukia's brother is Renji's lover..." He blurted out without thinking.

"Never thought about that. So Byakuya-kun swing that way too huh." Aizen voice with a hint of amusement.

"Fuck!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You knew Byakuya!? Damn it! It should be a secret!"

"Of course I knew him. One of their company Seireitei Dermacare and Hueco Mundo is affiliated after all. And he's one of my team mate during high school."

"Fuck. Please don't tell anyone okay." Ichigo begged, worried what might happen because of his carelessness. He had no intention of revealing such information anyway. And besides, Aizen wasn't that kind of person to gossip.

"Don't worry Ichigo. The truth is, I suspected Byakuya-kun is interested with you during your high school. But I felt relieved that he did not..."

Ichigo stared at the man. It's a spot on, yet Byakuya admitted that he totally moved on from him. "Well, he did...but he loves Renji now."

"That's good then..."

"Hey... I have confession..."

"Huh?"

"I slept with another rman..."

"And?"

"And what? Aren't you upset from me Sousuke... I mean... I slept with another man other than you and you asking me that!" Ichigo stood and left the man alone in the jacuzzi and walked towards the shower to wash.

"I trust you Ichigo." Aizen said, following the orange hair man behind. "As long as no one cross my territory... It's fine with me." And he hugged Ichigo from behind. "That's how much I love you Ichigo..."

"Territory? You mean my ass." Ichigo spat. For some reason he wanted the man to get angry from him. But Aizen always calm and too understanding towards him. "And how could you tell that no one else fuck my ass?"

"I know... Because I trust you...and you always keep your promise my love..." Aizen started to rub his erection at Ichigo's butt crack. "And you love...only me inside you...right Ichigo..." He whispered as he slowly pushing inside him, but their intimate moments interrupted by the loud snooze coming from the orange hair man's phone.

"Fuck... Time's up lover boy..." He chuckled, and gently pushed the man away from him and turn on the shower.

Aizen look disappointed but joined him. "I couldn't believe you set an alarm Ichigo."

"Yea yea... Sorry about that Sousuke. I need to pick up the girls from school and you need to rest...right..."

"Are you going to sleep with me tonight?" Aizen asked.

"Nah. I already promised the girls that I'll sleep with them." He grabbed the older man closer. "But I can tell them that I'll just need to do some research in your study room..." His eyes fluttered by the soft kisses at his neck. "Later Sousuke..stop teasing me for now.." He said, and began washing his body to be ready for picking up his nieces.

Apparently, he received a call from Orihime asking him a favor to stay with the girls since he had nothing to do till he start his internship.

Orihime went for a two-days, one night trip to Okinawa along with her circle of friends. And he gladly accepted babysitting the girls with the intention in mind of taking care of Aizen as well once the man arrive.

\-----xxxxx-----

"Ichi-nii!" Karin and Yuzu excitedly running towards him.

Ichigo watched them and smiled. They're currently attending summer class as preparation to enter the grade school. "Hey! How's my little angels?"

Yuzu smiled with the embrace while Karin just pouted at him. Depiste being twins, they are complete opposite of each other. While Yuzu is sweet and gentle, Karin is more boyish and tough.

"Hey my princesess, where's Daddy's kiss?" Aizen asked, the girls seems not to noticed him in the car. He went out and giving them a hug. "Hm. How's school, my adorable daughters?"

Ichigo watched them with a smile. He's glad that at least Aizen loves the girls genuinely, even though he clearly ignore Orihime.

"Daddy...welcome home! are you going with us to the park?" Karin asked.

"I'm sorry darling Karin... Daddy have to sleep for tonight's work...but... Daddy is going to take you both for lunch and ice cream." He smile and kisses their forehead.

"Yehey!"

Ichigo just nodded at the man after making sure the girls are safe at the back seat. They were both disappointed. Aizen received a call from the hospital that if he can take over one of Ichimaru's patient, since the man was out of Karakura doing some sort of personal business.

\------xxxxx-----

"Hey long time no see Ichigo!" Tatsuki slapped his back harder and made the orange hair man flinched in pain.

"Ouch. Strong as ever Tatsuki. Sometimes I wonder how could Mitsuo-san able to ask a marriage with someone like you.."

"Hey! " she prostested although it's quite true. Her husband was gusty enough to asked her for marriage no matter how many times he beat the man. They both laughing out loud while watching Karin, Yuzu and Tatsuki's son playing in the sand box at the park.

Ichigo took the oppurtunity to call and invited Tatsuki to visit a nearby park for kids. The park just open recently and so many playgrounds and activities that children can enjoy.

He tried to call Renji and Chad and promised to follow soon after their work.

Renji working as a teacher in public school in Karakura, while Chad as a supervisor in a nearby bank. Rukia and Ishida was impossible to be with them at the moment. The raven hair woman assigned to manage one of their family business in Osaka and Ishida had his own boutique in Karakura with the latest shop in the next town.

"So how's your apartment? I heard from Orihime it's quite huge and you still arranging it."

"Yeah... But I think I can manage..."

"and what about your internship, you'll be starting next month right?"

"Yes. Actually next week. I'm bored so I requested to make it early. And I loved children so it help."

"So how did you meet your hot date? You didn't tell us last time..."

"Hot date?"

"Well, my husband saw you making out in the parking lot of the hotel...you horny kid."

"Oh? Seriously?" Ichigo remembered Renji mentioned such thing. "Damn that's embarrasing. I mean it's just a friendly kiss." Crap. It was actually with another man and thankfully Tatsuki's husband mistook for a woman.

"Really? Friendly kiss my ass! My husband saw you groping here and there..." Why not check in and get a room...or...maybe...you just finished fu-"

"Shut up! Really I'm glad Hime didn't talk the same as you.."

"Hey Hime is an angel! Of course I'll be upset if she did..." She stopped by the ringing of her phone and excused herself.

After a few minutes Tatsuki came back at him. "Hey Ichigo. Sorry I have to go. Mitsuo's mom came for a visit. .. How about you take the girls... I'm sure she'll be happy to see them.

"That'll great. It's kinda hot outdoor. I'll call Renji and Chad." He called his friend and made a brief call to Aizen about their plans with Tatsuki, and to make sure the man will be home tomorrow morning before he left to Tokyo.

\-----xxxxx-----

Orihime arrived earlier than she expected. She supposed to come in the afternoon but her so called circle of friends needed to come back at work soon. So they took the earliest morning flight.

She was happily skipping and humming when he opened the gate of their house. She checked her wristwatch and it's really early. Nine o'clock. The girls supposed to be at school right now. Ichigo should dropped them off before going back to Tokyo.

Orihime was glad, at least times like this she had a brother she can rely on. She silently entered the house, because her husband might be sleeping until now. Ichigo informed her that Aizen arrived home yesterday.

She entered their bedroom quietly but surprised to saw an empty bed. Orihime just dragged her trolley and kept in the corner.

She walked to the kitchen to drink water and to grab some food. She was sure that Ichigo prepared something before he left. She opened the fridge and smiled to the container of food inside.

Orihime took one of the container and caught an audible noises. She stopped and felt a bit nervous. She cautiously walked upstairs checking the kid's bedroom, bathroom, then downstairs back to the living room and study room but found nothing.

She shrugged perhaps she heard it from outside. Orihime was on her way back to the kitchen when she heard it again. The noises became a bit louder and followed it.

Her legs led her at the basement downstairs. She peeked at the store room found nothing, then slowly walked to Ichigo's bedroom.

She stood as she heard the voices became more loud and clear. She blushed when Orihime figured out what it may be. Did her brother are watching some adult video or something. Or did he have someone with him?

She leaned her back on the wall and curiously peeked on the slight opened door. Orihime's eyes widened in astonishment, her heart leaped out for a second and as if everything around her froze. She shockingly stared at the inconceivable scene right before her eyes. She sobbed and immediately covered her mouth with both hands to keep her voice from coming out.

Orihime would never imagined that it may possible for both of them to involved with such relationships. She watched in total shock as her beloved husband and brother's naked body glistening in sweat while having sex so passionately.

She's seeing on how her husband frantically moving, thrusting in between Ichigo's wide spread legs as her brother whimpering, clawing the sheets so tight as if his life depending on it.

She had to closed her eyes when she heard Aizen murmuring the words he will never said to her. He said 'I love you' to her brother and she leaned back to the walls .

Orihime doesn't need to witness what's happening anymore because the banging and wild creaking of the bed giving it out. Lustful grunts and moans filled the air as the two sweating bodies continue dancing in the bright lighted room.

It's so clear and painful to hear her brother's voice almost begging, pleading for more.

She had to heard the calm voice of her husband despite what they're doing, keep saying endearing words towards Ichigo. And drowned into their own world without a care.

Her eyes became blurry from the tears starts falling on her cheeks. She couldn't think straight anymore, or whatever she must have done with this kind of situation.

She shook her head and slowly sit down, zipping her lips tightly. Orihime bent and hugged her knees, feeling cold and her mind became blank unable to think anymore.

She silently peeked once again, thinking that maybe she's just imagining things. From the angle she's sitting, she views vividly as her husband thick manhood wildly pushing in and pulling out into his brother's hole.

She's seeing how her brother latch his legs on her husband's waist while bucking his hips up and down viciously meeting Aizen's thrust.

It may not shown from this side, yet she's definitely sure that the two sharing kisses in between pleasures as her husband bent down along with muffled sounds their making.

Orihime turned her eyes away, and slowly half-crawl half-walk up stairs covering her mouth once again till she reached and locked the bedroom door.

She sat weakly on the floor then let the sobbing sounds she's been trying to hold. To think that she's been blind for what's been happening. It's so clear that they've been involved into this kind of relationship for a long time.

There so many questions in her mind that she wanted to answers. She is the wife and she has a right to enter that door right now and shout at them, to confront them and condemn them for cheating on her.

Does Aizen married her to be with Ichigo? A question suddenly came to her mind. Is Aizen just used her so he can be with her brother or is it Ichigo used her to be with Aizen, since her brother was the one who insisted on marrying the man?

Or does Aizen threaten Ichigo to sleep with him in exchange of marrying her...or Ichigo simply seduces her husband since her brother is a bisexual and so he can get anything he wants from the man? And it was quite obvious on how Aizen spoiling her brother with everything.

She cried and cried, as she couldn't think any possible reason anymore. Perhaps it's time to finish this loveless marriage. From the start, Aizen never loved her the way he suppose to. Just like the way he's making love with Ichigo.

She closed her eyes, wanting to have some sleep. Maybe when she wake up, everything will just turn into some kind of nightmares.

\-----xxxxx-----

Aizen collapsed on top of Ichigo, panting hard after their heated sex. "I love you Ichigo..." He whispered.

Ichigo just hummed and embraced the man. They're both panting harshly. As usual, the sex was intense especially when they're doing it in his room. He felt more aroused when there's a risk and Aizen took advantage of that.

"Ichigo...why you never said you love me too?" Aizen had to asked. He's been telling the younger man those words countless times yet never heard any replies.

"I'm scared."

Aizen hoisted to take a good at look at him. "Scared? Why?"

Ichigo nooded almost embarrased. "I... I'm scared that if I said those words you'll get tired of me." He pulled Aizen closer and embraced him more tighter this time. "I'm scared if I tell you words...you might won't love me like this again...that you lose interest and find someone else."

"Hm." Aizen chuckled. "That so?"

"And besides...do I have to tell you that. When I'm spreading my legs only for you...lettin' you fuckin' me so hard...kissin' you...letting you lick , suck every inch of my body... Hm Sousuke?..." He asked seductively.

"Then don't say it." He nudged his cock towards Ichigo's hole. "Heaven. You're turning me on again Ichigo." And slowly slides into Ichigo's still leaking entrance. "How can I get tired of you...if you always making me hard like this.. Ichigo. I love you.." He began to moved slowly as Ichigo's walls tighten around his cock.

"Horny." Ichigo snorted. "We agreed one at the time. Pull it out please. Or you wanna fuck a loose ass." Aizen just laughed softly for teasing Ichigo. With his perfected honed skills, he knew exactly how to drive Ichigo crazy. "Damn it... Sousuke...ah..." His movement became faster till Ichigo willingly parting his legs. "Ah...ah... Sousuke..Fuck... Oh Kami..." He groaned louder, bouncing his ass back on Aizen's cock. The warning he just gave the man completely forgotten as he lusted for Aizen once again. "Fill me..." He pleaded as Aizen targeting his prostate over and over. He sobbed and overwhelmed by the sensation hitting him hard. Ichigo reached and earnestly stroking himself while Aizen continued slamming his cock inside. His own hand moves faster till his body jerked with a warm liquid coming from both of them. "Ah ... Ah...fuck..."

"Ichigo..." Aizen mumbled before reluctantly pulled out.

"Tch." He felt so exhausted. " At least let me heal, I'm starting to feel sore, you horny old man. You took too much time torturin' my ass before coming." He said, though his voice sounds angry he found it more arousing whenever the man control his release to elongating sex with him. And he won't say no to that. "I need to return to Tokyo soon and don't forgot to pick the girls later. Come home to me...after two days okay..."

"Don't you miss it? We made love almost every night when you were still living here?"

"Dumb. You had no idea how much I endured that time...well... I won't deny it now... I miss doing it with you...we never had that much recently." He almost choked by admitting it. But he really did miss their nightly ventures. Sex with Aizen became addiction amd he couldn't resist his charm. But he won't admit that to the man. "Come on..let's get bath...And enough please! Seriously." Then he dragged himself up to the bathroom, followed by Aizen.

TBC

\----xxxxx-----

A/N: Just in this chapter... How I wished I became Orihime to watch them too...

And sorry if the story got sex scenes in almost every chapter. It's kinda needed for a plot, rather a sex scenario with a bit of plot. Lol.

Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys. This is my first story in Ao3. Hope you like it. ^_^


End file.
